Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness
by Panseru
Summary: Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Seto begin their journey into the Seven Realms which guard the power of the Shadow Realm Their mission: to save Bakura and Marik, find the new Master of the Shadows, and stop Yami's evil 'darker side'
1. And So It Begins

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
Yami yawned, and walked down the stairs. He was exhausted from a night of nightmares plaguing his mind. He had seen shadowed figures, beckoning him back into the darkness. He had seen the world around him melt away into nothing. Most frightening of all to him had been his final vision; one of the Realms collapsing, and all those who had connections to magic freezing up inside crystal coffins. All except him. But not excluding Yugi.  
  
"Morning, Yami!" Yugi said cheerfully. "What? Oh, good morning, aibou." Yami said, sleepily taking his place next to Yugi. "Are you alright? It is Saturday, you could have stayed in bed longer!" Yugi said, looking on his darker half with concern. "Is this to do with the Realms?" Yami nodded. "Nightmares. Visions of the future." The dreams had been so vivid, but he dared not relate them to Yugi. "Well, whatever the danger, we face it together." Yugi said, turning back to his toast. "Oh, Kami-sama, we're late to meet Joey!" Yugi cried, checking his watch. He jumped up, and snatched one last piece of toast. Yami rolled his eyes, and followed his panicking Aibou down the street towards the arcade.  
  
"Joey! Morning!" Yugi called, seeing his friend waiting outside the arcade. "Hey, Yuug! They just put in one of Kaiba's dueling arenas here! Newest one, apparently. I thought he was still stuck on Duel Disks." Joey said. "Oh, cool!" Yugi stopped, letting Yami catch up behind him. "How come you run so fast when you're so short?" Yami muttered. Yugi just smiled at him.  
  
"Well, anyhow, they won't let anyone use it yet. Wanted it to be a 'grand opening' kinda thing, famous duelists rather than just amateurs. Whaddya say?" Joey asked. "Well..." Yugi hesitated. "Sure!" Yami answered before him. Joey blinked. "What? It's been ages since I had a good duel. I would duel Yugi, but that's more pointless than trying to get to the sun without your feet leaving the earth." Yami smirked. "Now, I just need an opponent..." He looked purposefully at Joey. "Hey! You beat me everytime!" Joey protested. "Aw, it's just for fun!" Yami pleaded. Joey rolled his eyes and consented. The three walked into the building.  
  
"Who are we gonna get to use this thing first? Kaiba's special orders; it's got to be someone good." They heard two guys say. "You want a good duelist?" Yami asked. "Yeah, kid. Know anyone?" one of them asked. "As a matter of fact, one is looking you straight in the face." Yami said. "Look, kid, tons of people think they're good duelists, but we're looking for someone REALLY special!" the other said, pushing Yami away.  
  
"HAVE YOU TWO BEEN LIVING INSIDE A PYRAMID FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS?!" Yami yelled. "Yami, calm down!" Yugi said, trying to stop Yami from doing something he would regret. "Yugi!?" Yami exclaimed.  
  
//Yugi, if too many people find out that there are two of us, we'll be in big trouble!//  
  
/Oh! I see what you mean. I'll be back later. I think I see Tea over there./  
  
Yugi wandered off into the crowd. "Look, idiot, I'm Yugi Muto, winner of the Duelist Kingdom AND Battle City tournaments." Yami said. "?! Oh, right, very sorry, didn't recognise you. Got an opponent?" one of the guys said. "It's been a long day of kids thinking..." "SILENCE! I don't ned your excuses. And yes, I have an opponent. Joey Wheeler." Yami answered, smiling. "Joey who?" the guy asked. "Wheeler. Placed second in Duelist Kingdom. I'm dueling him, ok?" Yami didn't wait for an answer, just smiled at Joey, and took his place on the dueling arena platform.  
  
"How many points, Joey?" Yami asked.  
  
"Er... 4000 ok?" Joey answered.  
  
Yami nodded. The life point counters went up to four-thousand.  
  
"I'll assume it's Battle City rules then?" Yami said. Joey nodded.  
  
"Ok then!"  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
Yami drew five cards, then another for his draw on that turn.  
  
'Not bad...' he thought.(Yami's hand: Man-Eating Treasure Chest, Mammoth Graveyard, Fissure, Sorcerer of the Doomed, Magical Ghost and Trap Hole.) "I'll play this card face down." he said laying a card in defensive mode. "Your turn, Joey!"  
  
'Yeah! Great cards!' Joey thought. (Joey's hand: Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, Jinzo, Giltia the Dark Knight, Polymerization and Monster Reborn) "Ok then, Ya...Yugi." Joey said, suddenly remembering that he was dueling 'Yugi'. "I'll play this card face down, in defence mode... and this other card face down. That ends my turn!"  
  
Yami drew a card. 'Hm... Yami. Never used this card before, but it will do nicely later.' "I'm laying this face down, on the Field Magic zone." he announced. Joey looked surprised; Yami had NEVER played a field card before. "And this other card, also face down" 'Now, that face down card... judging by that silly smirk he's got, he's holding important cards, and that one on the field is one of them. I would attack... but that other card, it could be a trap.' Yami weighed up his options. "I'll summon Mammoth Graveyard, in attack mode!" Yami called. "Mammoth, ATTACK!"  
  
"No! My Baby Dragon!" Joey said, as he watched the miniature reptile appear, then get shattered by the dead Mammoth. 'No matter... I've got Monster Reborn!' Joey thought. "Now, it's my go!" Joey drew a card. 'Hmm... Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman... no use at the moment.' "Yugi! I summon Time Wizard! And use Monster Reborn to bring back my Baby Dragon!" Joey took a deep breath. 'Come on, Time Wizard!' he thought. "Time Wizard! Spin, Time Roulette!" Joey and Yami watched as the red arrow clicked through the six sections. By this time, they had attracted some spectators. Yami could see Yugi watching him from below.  
  
"NO!" Joey cried. The Time Wizard had landed on a skull, blowing up his half of the field.  
  
LIFE POINTS:  
  
Yami: 4000  
  
Joey: 2800  
  
"Too big a risk, Joey!" Yami called, drawing his next card. 'DARK MAGICIAN! YES!' he thought. "Joey, I'll sacrifice my two monsters one the field..." He dropped the two cards into the Graveyard. "And summon my Dark Magician!" As the magician materialised on the field, Yami suddenly felt a bit woozy. 'It's probably nothing...' he thought. "And I'll activate my Yami field card!" Joey almost burst out laughing. Yami scowled at him. "It powers my Magician up to 2700 attack points!" he said, as his dark card activated, creating a mockery of the Shadow Realm. "Magician, attack!" Yami called.As the Magician prepared his attack, Yami suddenly found himself with one hand on his forehead, the other leaning on his playing field supporting him.  
  
'What's Yami playing at?' Yugi thought.  
  
/Yami, are you alright?/  
  
//Yugi, I...//  
  
Yami passed out.  
  
"Cancel Duel!" Joey said, causing the monsters on the field to disappear. Yami had fallen forward over the surface before him, knocking his deck onto the floor. Joey jumped down, and ran around to Yami. Yugi had already appeared next to him from the crowd. 


	2. I, Yami, Am You

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
A shocked silence hushed through the crowd. First, they had seen one of the best duelists in the world pass out during a duel, then an almost exact duplicate had turned up next to him. Yugi, however, was not concerned by this. Joey lifted Yami down from the platform, and Yugi collected up his scattered, and in a few cases, damaged deck.  
  
As soon as all the cards had been retrieved, Yugi and Joey pushed their way through the people, some trying to ask questions, some on mobile phones, and some trying to follow.  
  
Once outside, they turned to run as fast as they could to Yugi's house. As they passed an alleyway, they both felt hands on their shoulders, pulling them into the dark passage. "Hey! Let us go!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Is that how you say 'hi' to someone you haven't seen for six months?" a familiar voice asked. Yugi turned. "Ryou! Bakura!" he exclaimed happily. "Yes yes, hi Yugi, and Joey," Ryou said impatiently. "Look, we just saw what happened at the arcade. Let Bakura carry Yami," Joey nodded. "I know he's stronger than me. Now, come on!" Joey turned Yami's still form over to Bakura, and they ran towards Yugi's house.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Where am I?" Yami heard himself say. Once again, he found himself in the dark domain of the Shadow Realm, the still figures of all his friends around him, locked away in crystal.  
  
"You're home, Yami." a familiar, but menacing voice said. A shadowed figure appeared in front of him. "Who are you?!" Yami exclaimed, taking a step back. An unknown light fell across the figure.Yami looked into mirrored crimson eyes.  
  
"I, Yami, am you." the figure smirked.  
  
"You're not me... I can feel it..." Yami said. "Oh, but I am you, Pharaoh. You forced me away, as soon as you started to care for that little aibou of yours. A hidden part of your personality. Remember the Games?" Yami shuddered at the memory of all the pain he caused to those who 'trespassed in his soul'. "Ah, I see you do." the other him said. "Then you should know my name. I chose to become seperate from you, so I have a new name, Yugiou!" He smirked again, and walked closer to Yami. "You see, I intend to become the new Master of the Shadow Realm, Yami. And I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way, be it you, Yugi, or anyone else! Farewell for now..."  
  
Yugiou faded away, and Yami felt himself returning to reality.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Hey, he's waking up!" Yugi said happily. Yami sat up, finding himself in his bed. He looked at the others. "Hi. What happened?" he asked. He got no answer, as Yugi jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. He fell backwards onto the soft pillows again. "Ok, ok! Yugi, you're choking me!" he yelled. Yugi let go. "You passed out while you were dueling. Joey stopped it, and we brought you here." he said innocently.  
  
"You ok now, Yami?" Bakura asked. "Oh, yeah, thanks... Bakura?!?" This time, Yami jumped right out of bed, and somehow ended up sitting on the floor. "Yeah, hi." Bakura said, trying not to laugh at Yami. Yami slowly stood up, and nodded a 'hi' to Ryou.  
  
"Right now, I'm glad you came back," he said, re-assuming his royal air. "I felt something, during that duel, as I ordered my Dark Magician to attack." Yugi looked up, worried. "What was it?" he asked. Yami sighed. "The Shadow Realm, then something knocking me out, from inside my own mind. I'm afraid that the Shadow Realm needs a new master; my time is obviously over. I think the binding magic I used in Egypt has weakened, due to the loss of the Puzzle and Ring. Although we still have them, the power from them is inside us, and the magic I used commanded the Millennium Items to be keys to the power, and now they are powerless..."  
  
Bakura nodded in response to the brief explanation. "So it's got to be someone with a considerable amount of magic, but not you?" he asked. "Well, it could possibly be me again, but I doubt it." Yami answered. "That narrows it down to..." Bakura said, thinking of all the possibilities. "Me, Ryou, Yugi, Marik, Ishizu, Shadi or, unfortunately, Seto Kaiba." Yami gave a small amused smile. "And out of those it's more likely to be Yugi or Kaiba. Yugi because of his connections to me, and Kaiba because of his connections to the High Priest of my time. Doesn't rule the others out though." "We'll get them all here. There's got to be some way to know!" Bakura said.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Yugi!" called Yami. "It's time for bed!" Yami stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up. "OKAY!" Yugi yelled. Yami shook his head, and went up to Yugi's room. "What's with the yelling?" he asked. "I dunno." Yugi shrugged. "Well, don't yell, you'll wake up the neighbours. What are you doing?" Yami said. Yugi showed him Slifer the Sky Dragon, sealed in glass. "Just this. I don't like using it, so it's safer to seal it, hmm, Yami?" Yugi told his aibou. "Yes that's a good idea. We don't want anyone to get their hands on Slifer...." Yami's voice cut out. He froze, and stared straight ahead with deadened eyes. "Yami?" Yugi looked up, his amethyst eyes connected with Yami's frozen crimson ones.  
  
Yugi immediatly got to his feet, never taking his eyes off Yami.  
  
The life returned to Yami's eyes for a mere second, as he managed to whisper, "Yugi, help," before collapsing completely, eyes shut tight. Yugi looked on in horror, as Yami's body began to glow, and from it rose a new form.  
  
This new person had cold, harsh, crimson eyes, and an evil smirk. Black and magenta hair stuck up in spikes, and golden bangs hanging about their face.  
  
In fact, it was Yami.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Who are you? What did you do to Yami?" Yugi cried frantically, as the glow disappeared, leaving Yugi's Yami asleep on the floor, and another one standing before him. "I'm taking my revenge, since you asked." the new Yami said. "Revenge against _him_" He kicked Yami in the side. "You see, Yugi, even darker sides have darker sides, and I'm Yami's. You know me already. I cast the Batsu-Games."  
  
Yugi covered his mouth. "You..." he said through his fingers. "You almost killed Kaiba too!" The new Yami nodded. "Yes. About that, you don't think you could have stopped me by yourself, do you? No. HE helped you too." He kicked Yami again. "And my name is Yugiou."  
  
"You want revenge because we made you lose..." Yugi said. "Ah yes. And the Pharaoh's magic is weakening, as he loses his control over the Shadow Realm. You see, he forgot someone when he was telling the Tomb Robber who could be the next Master. I intend to be that Master. So, farewell for now, Chiisai Pharaoh. The next time you see me, it won't be so... nice." Yugiou dissolved back into Yami, who blinked his eyes, and got up. "Now I know what happened in that duel..." he said.  
  
"Yugi, you've got to help me!" 


	3. Sharing a Fate shonenai

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
AN: Um... there's some shonen-ai in this chapter. Nothing graphic, in fact, it doesn't even go that far. Just a warning. There will be a little asterisk * before and after it, so you can skip it if you REALLY want to.  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[[Bakura to Ryou]]  
  
[Ryou to Bakura]  
  
Just a quick reminder; Ryou is the lighter, Bakura the darker (I've been asked about this before, so... yeah.) and I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! If I did, why would I be writing a fanfic?  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yami was close to tears as Yugi helped him up. "I'm so sorry, Yugi! I knew he was there... I just never thought he could escape." Yami said, very quickly. Yugi made him sit on the bed. "Look, I really think that we need Bakura to get over here soon. Now, preferably." Yugi said gently. "I'm going to call Ryou." Yami nodded, agreeing. He was visibly shaking.  
  
Yugi made his way down the stairs to the phone, very quickly, so as not to leave Yami alone too long. He had all his friends on speed-dial, so he just pressed the appropriate button, and listened to the phone ring. He was waiting for a while, but eventually, a half-sleepy voice said "Hello?"  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi recognised the voice. "I need you and Bakura here. Now. I sorry to disturb you, but it's important." Ryou's voice woke up. "Important? OK, I'll be there soon. Bakura!" he called. "Going to Yugi's house. Now. Both of us." Ryou waited for Bakura to respond. Yugi could hear a faint voice down the line. "OK! Tell Yugi I think I have a clue what's going on."  
  
"Yugi..." Ryou began. "It's OK, I heard." Yugi interrupted. "The door will be unlocked when you get here. Bye!" "Bye!" Ryou hung up. Yugi listened to the dial tone for a second, then returned the handset to it's place.  
  
He unlocked the door, leaving it only very slightly opened, and returned to Yami's side. He could tell his dark had been crying; his crimson eyes were redder and puffy. Yugi sat down. "It's alright, Yami. Ryou and Bakura are on their way." he said gently. Yami wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Thank you..." he mumbled. Yugi gave a gentle smile, and wrapped his arms around Yami. He looked up, letting crimson meet amethyst, and Yami returned the hug.  
  
*  
  
"Yami, you've always looked after me. Now, I'm going to do the same for you." Yugi told Yami. "You've done so much for me, and I so little for you. Now's my chance to repay you." Yami's eyes widened. "Every moment I've been with you has been a pleasure. You don't need to repay me!" Yami frowned slightly. "But I want to." Yugi grinned, and made a gesture with his hand to make Yami bend down closer. Curious, Yami did so, and instantly found his lips locked with his small aibou's.  
  
Yami's eyes slowly closed, and he sank deeper into the kiss. After a few moments of bliss, he pulled away, gently looking deep into Yugi's innocent, soothing eyes. He smiled, and pulled his light closer, this time it was him to begin the kiss. He pressed Yugi's soft body to his own, sharing his warmth, and feeling all the more connected.  
  
//I love you...// he whispered through their link, without breaking away.  
  
/Me too./  
  
*  
  
They were concentrating so much on each other, they didn't here Ryou and Bakura close the door downstairs, or walk up the short flight of steps. They didn't actually notice anything for a while, not even Bakura walking in, and immediately walking back out, blushing bright red.  
  
"What is it, Bakura?" Ryou asked. Bakura's cheeks were now about the same colour as Yami's eyes. "Let's just say... they could do with a little more time to themselves." Bakura told Ryou. "Ah." was Ryou's only response. Finally, they heard Yugi say to Yami "I wonder where Ryou and Bakura have got to?" and Yami respond with, "I'm glad they didn't turn up sooner." It was this moment that Bakura chose to walk through the door again, now deeming it safe.  
  
"Evening!" he said brightly. Yami and Yugi looked shocked, and at once moved away from each other, both with reddened faces, and Yugi trying not to look at Yami, or giggle. Bakura tried to sit down on Yugi's swivelling computer chair as if nothing had happened, but wasn't succeeding. Yami caught a look from Bakura, and hid his face, guessing what had just happened.  
  
"So, Yugi," Ryou said, breaking the embarrassed silence. "What did you want us for?" Yugi looked up, his blush fading. "Well... Yami got knocked out by his own darker half, Yugiou, and Yugiou told me he wanted revenge on me and Yami, and to be the new Master of the Shadow Realm." Yugi explained. "I've never heard of darks having darks, except maybe Marik, and he was really a light anyway." Ryou said, confused. "It is possible," Bakura declared. "It keeps the balance... well, in balance. Everything has it's own light and dark half, but usually it is un-noticeable, unless the darker is physically manifested, like me and Yami. We came to you two because you had no dark halves. We are separate people, therefore having our own light and dark halves." Ryou nodded. Yami sat, thinking silently.  
  
"It doesn't happen unless I command my guardian to attack, or say my God Card's name." he voiced after a while, replacing 'Dark Magician' with 'guardian' and 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' with 'God Card', so as not to accidentally release Yugiou. "You see, those two cards put the most strain on my powers and barriers, and they weaken, so Yugiou can escape." Yugi thought over this, and agreed. "The problem is, those probably aren't the only triggers." Yugi pointed out. "Something you say casually may let him out." Bakura nodded. "Yes. Therefore, I'm staying here, to act as you twos' guard. I can sense Yugiou being released, and hold him off." he said. Yugi and Yami instantly consented. "I'll stay too then." said Ryou. "I don't particularly want to be alone."  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yugi gave them camp beds, set up in the lounge downstairs, rather than in Yugi's and Yami's room. Bakura almost objected, but decided it would cause all of them less embarrassment. Ryou went home briefly to fetch night- clothes for himself and Bakura. Finally, they all went to bed.  
  
Yugi yawned, padding out of the bathroom, and into his own room, now shared with Yami. The two single beds took up most of the room. Yami was already lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Yugi flicked off the light without warning. Yami looked around. "Night, then." he muttered. "Not quite." said Yugi. Yami could just about make out his form, standing next to Yami's bed. "What's up?" Yami sat up. "Nothing." Yugi smiled, though he couldn't be seen. "Just lay down." Yami did so, a bit confused, until he felt Yugi climb in next to him. "Oh..." he murmured. He could feel Yugi envelop his arms around his chest.  
  
*  
  
Yami smiled to himself. He turned over so that he knew he was looking straight into Yugi's eyes, putting his arms around his little aibou - koi. He felt Yugi's hand move up, looking for Yami's lips. Yami, instead, kissed him straightaway. He felt Yugi relax against him, and he let his tongue explore Yugi's soft mouth. A wave of passion flew up his spine, as Yugi's fingers fluttered against his back. They paused for breath, and sank into each other once again. Yami drew Yugi's unresisting body closer, letting his hands run up his back. As one of Yami's hands found itself at the base of Yugi's neck, at the back, Yugi broke away from their kiss with a small, pleasured groan. Yami smiled, caressing the point on Yugi's neck which caused him so much enjoyment. Once again, they descended into each other's lips, feeling the other's pleasure through the newly reinforced link, as well as their own. Eventually, they fell asleep, still intertwined in each other's arms.  
  
*  
  
Bakura, on the other hand, was feeling a bit distant from his hikari. Ryou was lying close by, Bakura could hear his soft, but as yet, un-sleeping breathing. He stared upwards through the darkness between his eyes and the ceiling. He loved Ryou, as much as Yami loved Yugi, but could not bring himself to do something as bold as the other pair's display of affection. He was afraid of rejection, and of pushing Ryou too far. In this moment of worry, he left his thoughts unguarded.  
  
"I wouldn't reject you." Ryou murmured. "What?" Bakura was surprised by the response to his unvoiced comment. "I said, I wouldn't reject you." Ryou repeated. "I love you." Bakura smiled, and moved closer to his hikari, embracing him tightly, and letting their minds dissolve into the other's.  
  
AN: I warned you about shonen-ai. Please review, and tell me me how good (or bad) it was. This is the first time I've written something like this, and I want to know what you think of it. You see, if it's good, I'll write more stuff like this. If it's bad, I'll try harder. Now, it IS twenty-past- eleven at night, and I DO have school tomorrow, so I'd better go. Goodnight!  
  
Yami: I liked it.  
  
Yugi: Me too.  
  
Yami Moto: You would like it. It involves you two.  
  
Yami: No duh.  
  
Ryou: I liked it too!  
  
Yugi: At least you didn't walk in on us...  
  
Bakura: *Blushing* That wasn't my fault! It was hers! *points to Yami Moto*  
  
Yami Moto: Shut up, Bakura, or I'll put you with Tea.  
  
Bakura: X.X  
  
Yami Moto: Nah. Wouldn't do that. I even doubt Tea's presence in this fic. Now, all of you, get off my keyboard. I need sleep, and I'll be dreaming about you enough, thank you.  
  
Yami: OK! Readers, please R&R! Tell her it's good too, because then she'll write more...  
  
Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Yami Moto: OUT! NOW! Good night! 


	4. Birthday Celebrations shonen ai again!

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
AN: Watch out, more shonen-ai. Oh, and because I haven't updated in a while, you get two chapters for the price of one. Aren't I nice?  
  
Yami was the first to awake in the morning. He smiled at his little aibou, curled up next to him. Very carefully, he kissed Yugi on the cheek, and slipped out of bed. He contemplated waking up his light, but then, deciding that Yugi looked too cute asleep, he left the room , and walked downstairs. Quite silently, he wandered past the lounge, where the door was ajar. He smiled to see Bakura and Ryou slumbering, while hugging each other. Yami drifted into the kitchen.  
  
He glanced at the clock, seeing it was seven o'clock. Sighing, he sat down at the table, head resting on hands.  
  
'I've been dealt the worst cards in life.' he thought. 'I became Pharaoh when I was seventeen... I think, and then got locked in a puzzle. But now, I've played those cards, and drawn new ones, everything's alright. Just when I was about to win, the Shadow Realm plays another trap card. Aghh!' He hit his head on the table. "OWWWW!!!" Obviously without meaning to. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, having broken his resolution to NOT wake anyone up this Sunday morning.  
  
/Yami, where are you?/ Yugi's sleepy voice through the mind link.  
  
//Downstairs.//  
  
/Did you just hit your head on the kitchen table?/  
  
//Yes//  
  
/Oh. Okay then./  
  
Yugi's voice disappeared, and another one came from behind him.  
  
"Look, Pharaoh," Bakura's annoyed voice said. "We may be here to help, but we CAN'T help without sleep. So, please, do NOT wake me up again! Ryou will tell you what I'm like if I get woken up too early." Yami nearly laughed. "O...ok. Sorry." he answered. His distracted eyes wandered across to the calendar pinned on the wall. He looked at it for a while, then decided that he didn't know what the Japanese writing said on the red-circled date. "Bakura," he asked. "What does that say?" He pointed. "You forgot?" Ryou asked, appearing behind Bakura. "It says 'Yugi's birthday'. He's sixteen today." Yami's eyes lit up. "It is? He is?" He was out of the room in a flash, running back up the stairs to Yugi's room, and opened the door. He blushed to find Yugi half dressed.  
  
"It's okay, Yami, I don't mind." he said, pulling on his black pants. Yami shut the door behind him. 'I can't believe I forgot.' he thought.  
  
/Neither can I!/ Yugi answered. /By the way, you're getting too lax with your mind barriers./  
  
//I gathered...//  
  
"Well, Happy Birthday anyway!" Yami said, smiling. Yugi ran over and jumped into his arms, almost making Yami fall over. "Warn me before you do that next time." Yami chided. Yugi's eyes became very wide and innocent, but before he could reply, he found himself in a deep kiss with Yami. Pulling away, he said "Warn me before you do that next time," imitating Yami's voice, and sounded very peculiar in doing so. Yami put Yugi down, and laughed. "Well, Bakura and Ryou are downstairs; I'm sure they want to wish you a happy birthday too." he said. "Though hopefully not in the same way as you." Yugi replied, sending them both laughing again. They did eventually manage to find their way back to the kitchen, where Ryou and Bakura were waiting.  
  
"Good morning, and happy birthday!" Ryou said brightly. "Hi!" replied Yugi, smiling very widely. Ryou nudged Bakura, who went "Oh!" and went into the lounge, to appear moments later with a very large bag. "Joey said he'd be over later. Tea's on holiday, Tristan's got a weekend job, so it's just us until Marik's plane arrives." he explained. "So Tea, Tristan and Kaiba left these with us (Kaiba's too busy)" Bakura tipped the bag up onto the table, and a mass of brightly wrapped parcels and envelopes flooded out. "All for me?!" Yugi said. "You AND Yami." Ryou told him. Yami looked surprised. "Well, you see, none of us knew when your birthday really was, and I doubt even you know, because of the stupid new calendars, so we had a discussion with the others, and decided you should share it with Yugi." Bakura said. "Oh... thank you." Yami looked surprised, but very happy now.  
  
All four of them sat down for Yami and Yugi to open their gifts. They had to do it before breakfast, purely because there was no room left at the table. Yugi's gift from Tea was a new black shirt, with 'Yugi' emblazoned across the front in fire-red letters. Yami's was similar, but curiously, she had got 'Pharaoh' in icy-blue letters written on it. From Tristan, who could think of nothing better, a whole deck's worth of boosters each. (AN: That's 50 cards each, guys!) Yugi suddenly found that he had another Dark Magician in one of the boosters, and Hinotama. Yami was happy with Raigeki and Nightmare Steel Cage, but got annoyed at finding another 'Yami' field card. ("Since when have I been a playing field?!" he exclaimed.) From Kaiba, the latest Duel Disk, only in black with their names on them in gold. Yugi had just opened a birthday card, which happened to sing 'You're Simply the Best', when Yami picked up a small present addressed to him. He unwrapped it, and inside found a short golden chain bracelet, with seven charms, each one an exact miniature replica of each Millennium Item. "Hang on, I've seen this before... Bakura!" he said, standing up. Bakura looked at the floor. "Where did you get this?" Yami asked him. "Well... when I was in your palace, before you cast the sealing spell, I was snooping about, and found this room full of gold... so I stole some." Bakura said modestly. Yami sat down, and hit his head on the mostly-cleared table. "I knew I should have increased security around that room with YOU in my palace!" he said. "I also stole the Millennium Ring." Bakura pointed out. "Yes... I didn't quite intend you to end up in it." Yami lifted his head. Yugi and Ryou were laughing. "Shush, you!" Yami said, fixing the bracelet around his wrist. "At least you gave it ba..." Yami's voice cut out. Yugi stared at him, shocked.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi cried, as Yami's eyes deadened, and he slumped to the floor. Yami's duplicate darker materialised, the room sinking into a darkness like the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Tut, tut, wasn't I invited?" Yugiou asked sarcastically. "The third of seven, by the way." he added to Yugi, who understood that the bracelet was the third trigger to Yugiou's release, out of seven. "And with the Tomb Robber here too!" Yugiou exclaimed, really hardly surprised. "Well, isn't this fun. You really should be more careful." He picked up the bracelet, which had fallen to the floor. He studied it, then thrust it into Yugi's hands. "I would get my revenge now, but it's more fun to see you scared that every action might release me. Farewell, though I really hope you will fare badly." He smirked, dissolving back into Yami. Yugi shoved the bracelet in his pocket, and went to help his re-awakening Yami. Crimson eyes slowly opened again. "Shit... that hurt." Yami sat up. "It's okay." Yugi said. Bakura pulled Yami to his feet. The room was now light enough for Yami to see the worry in Bakura's brown eyes. "You see now? I can't control him any more, and there are four other ways to release him! I'm scared." Yami cried. Bakura slapped him. "Pull yourself together! You have to be brave, for Yugi! What happened to the Pharaoh who was scared of no- one?" Bakura yelled. "He died." Yami said. "He died." Yugi burst into tears, and ran up to his room. "You'd better go talk to him." Bakura said, pushing Yami towards the stairs. Silently, he made his way up them.  
  
He tried Yugi's door, but it was locked. "Yugi, please let me in..." he asked gently. "No!" came Yugi's outraged cry. "Why?" Yami tried to stay calm. Yugi remained silent. A few moments later, the door opened to let Yami in, though Yugi locked it behind them. "You love me, right?" Yugi asked. "Yes, of course I do, why would you need to ask?" Yami said, sitting on the bed. "Then how can you say that the person I love died?!" Yugi said. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Yami's face looked troubled. "I love the Pharaoh who was afraid of nothing and no-one, and would always stay there for me." Yugi replied, tears flowing freely down his face. "Uh... uh..." Yami could think of no reply, and now tears were coming to his eyes too.  
  
Yugi stayed soundless, waiting for the unknown response. Yami bowed his head, shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry, Yugi." he said. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. Even when it seemed I was afraid of nothing, I always was." Yugi said nothing. "I'm afraid of losing you. Losing you to my dark side, or anyone else." His tears made damp patches on the carpet. Yugi's dried, and he smiled softly. "Really?" he asked. "Really." Yami looked up a little. Yugi was right in front of him. He took Yami's face in his hands, and wiped away his darker's tears.  
  
*  
  
"Then I love you." Yugi said, climbing onto Yami's lap and hugging him. Yami sighed happily, and wrapped his arms around Yugi, as though if he let go, Yugi would never come back. Yugi turned hs face upwards, pulling Yami down into another kiss, meaning more than it ever did before. Yami hands found the little space at Yugi's neck that made him happy, and lightly ran his fingers across it. Yugi shivered happily, opening his eyes a little.  
  
/Bakura and Ryou are probably wondering where we've got to./  
  
//Who cares?//  
  
/Good question./  
  
Yugi's weight eventually pushed Yami back so that they were both lying down. It broke their kiss off, but gave Yugi enough time to smile at Yami, and giggle, before they kissed again.  
  
*  
  
Bakura had a dilemma on his hands, or rather, in his mind. He was sitting on the sofa next to Ryou quite closely. But the tomb robber was nervous. He bit his lip, wondering whether he should kiss Ryou or not. Ryou was distracted by pretty much the same problem.  
  
'I love him, but I don't want to push him into anything...' Bakura thought, checking that no-one could hear him. 'If I ask, he might feel he has to, but if I don't ask, it may not be what he wants.' He looked atRyou, suddenly realising that Ryou's chocolate-brown eyes had been on him all the time. "Ryou!" he exclaimed. "How long have you been staring at me?" Ryou immediately looked at the floor. Bakura sighed, and went for it.  
  
*  
  
"I'm sorry if this isn't what you want." Bakura pulled Ryou closer. Seeing that his aibou didn't resist, he hugged him tightly, and kissed him. Ryou relaxed against him.  
  
[Don't worry, this IS what I want.] Ryou said through their thoughts.  
  
[[Good then, because I don't ever want to let go.]]  
  
They couldn't see each other, as they had their eyes closed, and couldn't see anyone enter. This time, it wasn't anyone who would understand, like Yugi or Yami, but someone who was definately the LEAST likely to understand. They sure could hear though.  
  
*  
  
They jumped, breaking away from each other as the door slammed shut. Yugi had left it open for Joey, but it was Seto Kaiba who came in. Fortunately, you could only just see the lounge from the front door, but unfortunately, you had to walk past the window of the lounge to get to the door. Seto looked close to laughter, but merely asked "Where's Yami and Yugi?" Ryou pointed to the stairs, while Bakura muttered "Be careful." Seto ascended the stairs, and knocked on the door to Yami and Yugi's room.  
  
Hearing the sharp tap, Yugi jumped off Yami, and made sure he looked alright before opening the door. "Seto!" he exclaimed. Yami instantly sat bolt upright, having still been lying on the bed. "Happy Birthday, Yugi. I've got a spare hour (I worked late last night), so I thought I'd come round. I got a call from Ryou the other day anyway, saying about something important." He looked at Yami. "Your hair's messed up." he commented. Yami narrowed his eyes, and stalked off to fix it.  
  
Glaring at his hair in the mirror, he quickly put his golden bangs back in the right places. He ran his fingers along the faded mark on his forehead. He shook his head and left the bathroom, just in time to see Yugi walking down the stairs talking to Seto. Yami paced down after them.  
  
Sitting in the lounge, all five of them, Bakura launched into an explanation about the 'something important', the matter immediately to hand. Seto put his head in his hands. "I thought all of this Shadow Realm stuff was over after Battle City." he said. "It's never over." Yami said quietly. "It just changes."  
  
"Marik should be arriving this afternoon." Bakura said. "He might be able to help us clear some stuff up." Yugi nodded. "I can't hang around until this afternoon!" Seto said. "I've got work to do!" "Then we'll postpone our 'discussion' until you can be here. Marik will be staying with us anyway." Yami said. "You're going to have one full house." Seto said. "My room, the lounge and the guest room is enough." Yugi said.Ryou looked at him funny. "If you've got a guest room, why were we sleeping down here?" he asked. Yugi blushed. "Paper thin walls..." he murmured. Ryou shook his head. 


	5. Seven

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
AN: No shonen-ai this chapter. Just some rather bad language. And check out the bottom! There's my little dictionary of words I might use that may not be understood. Sure, you could use the ff.net one, but it may not be working so... yeah.  
  
There was a sharp tap on the door, followed by a string of Egyptian curses. Yami blinked, understanding that it meant something along the lines of, "Come on, fucking Pharaoh, I have fucking got all fucking day..." Yugi looked at Yami. "Marik." they said in unison. Yugi jumped up to open the door, Yami followed, much slower. Marik still had something against him.  
  
Yugi pulled open the door to an annoyed looking Marik, leaning on a suitcase. "Hi, Marik..." he said slowly. Marik smiled, quite a nice smile really. "Nice to see you, Yugi." He stood up straight. Yugi blinked in shock; Marik was being pleasant. He hadn't changed much since Battle City, still sandy blonde hair, still with a certain air of arrogance about him, but he looked friendlier. Of course, that didn't stop him scowling when he saw Yami. Before a fight could spring up between the two, Yugi showed Marik in. Yami wasn't too happy about being made to drag the heavy suitcase in and up the stairs to the guest room. It was about five minutes before he came back down.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was quite happy to see his Egyptian friend. Ryou was less happy, having been intentionally hurt by Marik before Bakura's duel with Yami, but he was being civil about it.  
  
"So you're telling me the Shadow Realm wants a new Master?" Marik asked, after having the story relayed to him. At this point, Yami stalked in. "And for the love of Ra, let's hope it's not you." he said, sitting down. Marik narrowed his eyes, pulling his Millennium Rod into view. Yami made a peculiar growling sound in his throat, and Yugi had to intervene before they all ended up in the unstable Shadow Realm. Marik looked at Yugi. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I almost forgot this!" He drew a white envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to Yugi. "From Ishizu." Yugi took out the sheet of yellowy papyrus paper, and read the carefuly printed text on it.  
  
"To Yugi; I hope this finds you well. I'm sure you are aware of the current situation with the Shadows, I expect this is why you called Marik to Domino.  
  
I was reading some of the Egyptian texts of Yami's time, the few preserved in his tomb. I have discovered the existence of a young boy, a mere slave from the city surrounding the palace, but this boy was sent to the Pharaoh for judgement, after being accused of a murder he did not commit. The Pharaoh called the boy in, and fell in love with him at first sight. The slave was cleared of all charges, and given the title 'Chiisai Pharaoh'. I believe that this was you in a past life, Yugi.  
  
To help you in your search for the Master; only one Item has the strength to rule the Shadow Realm, and that is the Puzzle. Despite it now being powerless, it is the crucial key. This naturally narrows it down to three people; You, Yami and Yugiou.  
  
Good luck, Ishizu Ishtar."  
  
"Very interesting." said Yami. Yugi hadn't read it aloud, but Yami had sneaked a peek through Yugi's eyes. Yugi rolled his eyes. "So it's definately either me, Yami or Yugiou." he announced. "Then why am I here?" asked Marik. "Because your Item is required." Yami said. "All seven Items are needed nearby; Puzzle, Ring, Eye, Rod, Scale, Key and Necklace." Marik snapped his fingers. "So THAT was why Ishizu sent the Necklace! It's upstairs in my suitcase." Yugi nodded. "I believe Bakura is in possession of the Eye." he said. Bakura grinned at him. "That leaves Scale and Key." "That means that Shadi will turn up here sooner or later." Yami said. "That guy is creepy." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me..." said Seto. "I must get back to work." He left quickly, and got into the limo that pulled up outside. "Marik, I'll just show you where your room is." said Yugi, leading the Egyptian up the stairs.  
  
Yami slumped back in his chair. "Yen for your thoughts, Pharaoh?" Bakura said. "My thoughts are worth much less, Tomb Robber." Yami said, sounding tired. "Fine." Bakura dug in his pockets. "A Tic Tac for your thoughts." Yami gave a exhausted laugh. "Deal. I'm worried that Yugiou might get out of hand, and hurt Yugi. But what I'm more concerned about is the Seven Realms." he said.  
  
"What are the Seven Realms?" Yugi asked, bouncing down the stairs. Yami sat up straight.  
  
"The Seven Realms were an extra safeguard against then Shadow Realm. You see, there is the Existent Realm, the one we are in now, then another seven between us and the Shadow Realm. One for each Item. The realm just before you reach the Shadow Realm is the Puzzle's Realm. However, these Realms quickly became unstable after the Shadow Games were sealed, and some of the darkness spread into them. The Puzzle's Realm became the Realm of Pride." Yami explained.  
  
"So, where does the Ring stand in the Realms?" Ryou asked. Yami thought for a moment. "Third, in the Realm of Covetousness." he answered. "The Rod stands second, in the Realm of Anger. Then the Eye, then Necklace, Key and Scale." Yugi sat down net to Yami. "So the Seven Realms are all evil now?" he asked with wide eyes. Yami shook his head. "Not entirely. A part of the Puzzle's Realm belongs to Fortitude. The Rod, Temperance, and the Ring, Charity." Ryou watched Bakura screw up his face, muttering "Stupid Charity."  
  
"And, according to the Ancient Scriptures, when a new Master of the Shadow Realm is to be decided, the candidates are to journey through the Seven Realms, and complete all seven challenges." Marik added, standing in the doorway. "The one who survives will be the new Master."  
  
Yami's eyes blanked. "And that will be me..." he said in a harsh, cruel voice. "Thank you for the information , Pharaoh." Yami shut his eyes, shaking his head. When he opened them again, he was normal. "Shit." was all he said.  
  
"So, Yugiou's got a headstart. We need to go as soon as we can." Marik said.  
  
The air rippled before them. A familiar figure appeared, kneeling quickly before Yami. "I give you the Key and the Scales." Shadi said. "You will need them, Pharaoh." He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Yami blinked. "That was... unexpected."  
  
"We have all the Items." said Ryou. "Time to get on our way."  
  
//Are you OK with this, Yugi?//  
  
/Of course. I'll beat any challenge, if you stay with me./  
  
/And you can be sure of that.//  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Fic Dic(tionary)  
  
Fortitude: bravery, courage, etc.  
  
Temperance: moderation  
  
Covetousness: greed  
  
The Realms are based off of the Seven Deadly Sins, and the lesser known Seven Virtues. The other Item Realms are:  
  
Eye - Lust and Hope  
  
Necklace - Sloth (laziness) and Prudence (forethought, the exercise of good judgement or common sense in practical matters)  
  
Key - Envy and Faith  
  
Scale - Gluttony and Justice 


	6. Captured and Concealed

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
Yami tossed and turned in bed. More nightmares were plaguing his mind, as he watched all his friends, and Yugi, shut away forever into the darkness. This time, the dreams went further. He saw his Hikari die slowly, as he was released into the darkness which ate away at his soul. And the figure he saw as the cause of the chaos, himself...  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yugi sat up in bed, yawning. He glanced at the Puzzle on his bedside table, then at Yami, still fast asleep in bed on the other side of the room. He slowly climbed out of bed, and got dressed, in his normal outfit, and pulled the Puzzle's chain over his head. Taking his precious deck out of it's box, he slipped it into the pocket on the belt he had worn for Battle City. He pulled a box out from under his bed, and opened it. Inside was the glass-sealed Slifer. He bit his lip, wondering whether to take it with him or not.  
  
"Aibou, why are you up so early?" Yami's sleepy voice said. "It's only five- thirty." Yugi stood up. "I don't know, mou hitori no boku." Yami smiled, and sat up. "Can't sleep? I can't blame you." he said. "We've got a long day ahead of us. Have to get ready." He climbed out of bed to join Yugi. "Wondering whether to take that or not?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "I'll have the same deck as you, Yugi. Your choice." Yami said. Yugi picked the sealed card up. "I'll take it, and be careful." Yugi said.  
  
They heard a sharp tap at the front door. "Now who would that be this early?" Yami turned towards the bedroom door, and went to see who it it was. Yugi trotted after him.  
  
Yami opened the door quickly. "Kaiba?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Seto blinked at him. "I'm not sure." he said. "I just felt I needed to come here for some reason."  
  
"Seto?" a sleepy voice said from the stairs. Malik stood there, looking as if he had just woken up, and dressed very quickly. "Hai, hai, Malik." Seto said, stepping into the house as Yami moved aside. Malik yawned. "Looks like we'll have to wait for Bakura and Ryou to wake up..." he commented. "Oh, Pharaoh, here's the Millennium Necklace." Malik handed the golden artefact to Yami. "Good, now..." Yami stopped, his eyes blanking out. Yugi stepped back, as Yami's body fell to the ground.  
  
"Not again..." he muttered, as the familiar dark figure formed before them.  
  
Yugiou looked at the Necklace in his hands. "Well well, looks like you're trying to get to the Seven Realms to. Have to put a stop to that."  
  
There was a small noise as Bakura and Ryou stood next to Malik, after having been woken up.  
  
Yugiou smirked. "Tomb Robber Bakura, Gravekeeper Malik, farewell. Enjoy your stay in the Second and Third Realms." He snapped his fingers.  
  
"Nani!?" Bakura exclaimed, making a move towards Yugiou. Before he could get there, his body stopped moving. Starting from his feet, clear crystal wrapped itself around his unmoving form. Yugi and Ryou's' eyes widened in shock, as they saw the same thing happening to Malik. After a short period of time, the pair were completely encased. A brief flash, and the crystal became black. Another flash, and they were gone.  
  
"You shan't be able to stop me. I will rule the Realms." Yugiou disappeared, and Yami jerked back into life. "It's begun..." he muttered, getting to his feet.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
The phone rang. Yugi answered it.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Yugi speaking!"  
  
"Oh, Yugi, by any chance is Joey there?"  
  
"Serenity? No, he's not..."  
  
"Well, he's disappeared, that's all. Let me know if you see him."  
  
"Sure, Serenity. Bye."  
  
Yugi returned the telephone to it's place. "Joey's disappeared." he told the others. Within seconds, the phone rang again.  
  
"Mosh..."  
  
"Yugi, sorry, it's me. Apparently, Tea and Tristan are gone too!"  
  
"What? Thanks, Serenity, I'll look out for them."  
  
Once again, he returned the receiver to it's place. "They're all gone."  
  
Yami stared at him. "Yugiou's got them..." he murmured. "We've got to go. Now. Time is of the essence when dealing with magic..." 


	7. Journey to the Seventh Realm

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
"Come, now. We have all seven Items..." Yami said. Yugi picked up the Necklace. "We must make our journey to the Seventh Realm." Yami looked to Ryou, who handed him the Millennium Ring from around his neck.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yugi placed the Items in a circle on the table in front of them, with the Puzzle in the centre. They emitted a faint golden glow, as Yami checked they had everything needed.  
  
"Decks?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Bag with food?"  
  
"Hai, and plenty of it."  
  
"Duel Disks?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie!"  
  
Everyone looked at Ryou. He blushed. "Well, in Battle City, Bakura borrowed one of Malik's. After the tournament, he gave it back." he explained. Seto rolled his eyes. "Just as well I carry a spare, ne?" He bent down to his briefcase (which he seems to take everywhere) pulled out a Duel Disk, and gave it to Ryou. Smiling, Ryou fitted it onto his arm, with a grateful look. Yami looked to the Items.  
  
"Get ready, this will be a rough ride. Stand around the table." The other three immediately did as they were told, even Seto.  
  
Yami closed his eyes, remembering something.  
  
"Petur joser nemett bah Peraa Panseru ny Panseru, Set, Ryu, Yugi. Di pehety ii det meju Ah. Gem Bakura, Malik, gem Heka ny Meju Ah. In!" he chanted twice, the Items glowing brighter each time. Finally, the Necklace, Scale, Key and Eye disappeared in a bright flash. The Puzzle flew to Yugi's hand, the Ring to Ryou and the Rod to Seto. The CEO looked at the golden Item in his hand in disbelief, before they were obscured from view by another flash.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He was staring up at a dark blue sky. Shaking his head, he sat up, and looked around. The four of them were in a wide field, completely alone except for each other. The others woke up quite quickly. "So, where are we then, Panseru?" Seto asked, laughing. Yugi and Ryou looked for whoever he was calling 'Panseru' then realised it was Yami.  
  
Yami stood up, folding his arms. "I prefer Yami, thank you very much. How did you know anyway?" he said. Seto got up, and looked at him. "You remember I could read the text on the Winged Dragon of Ra card? Well, I understood everything you just said, but you didn't say 'Yami' when you said all our names, you said 'Panseru'." Yami shook his head. "Stupid priests..." he murmured, looking around. "Now, this is the Scale's Realm, Gluttony and Justice." He sighed, looking at the sky. "And this is the darker part of the realm. The evil side will try and tempt you; don't give in!" Yami led them in what seemed to be a random direction, but they soon saw a mountain before them.  
  
"We have to go up there?" Yugi gulped. Yami looked at him kindly. "Don't worry, the mountain isn't dangerous. What's on it is." he said, leading the group towards the base of the mountain.  
  
//Do you know what gluttony is, little one?//  
  
/Hai, Yami, it's like greed, ne?/  
  
//Then you know what you have to resist.//  
  
AN: Yam speaks in Ancient Egyptian. It's not brilliant, but it took me ages to find it out. It means 'See sacred journey, in the presence of Pharaoh Panseru (Yami), of Panseru, Seto, Ryou, Yugi. Given strength, come to the Eternal Ten Palaces. To find Bakura, Malik, to find the Ruler of Ten Palaces.'  
  
The 'Ten Palaces' are the Ten Realms. The True Realm (reality), the Shadow Realm, the Seven Realms and the Mind Plain, where the Soul Rooms are. I made all this stuff up.  
  
Oh, and since no-one knows Yami's real name, I'm using 'Panseru'. If you read Skyla Doragono's Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter fics, that's where I got it from. And I highly recommend reading them! 


	8. Justice Over Greed

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
AN: Aren't you lot lucky? Due to my insanity, I completely forgot to update this, so you get THREE chapters! Woo hoo!  
  
After making their way over rocks and through copses for almost two hours, they dropped to the ground to rest. Yugi was happy, feeling no temptation towards what Yami had warned him about, but he felt that it may be because of the magical barrier protecting both his and Yami's minds.  
  
He pulled out his deck, and examined the God Card, Slifer. He rubbed his eyes, wondering why he had brought it. It had only ever caused trouble for him.  
  
He didn't notice Seto staring at him. He didn't notice Seto staring at the card, until...  
  
Seto pulled the card from Yugi's hand, his eyes glowing with magic-induced greed. "Power..." he muttered repeatedly. "Seto, give that back..." Yugi stretched out his arm for the card. Seto slapped his hand away. At the sound of the hard smack, Yami leapt to his feet. "Seto, return that card immediately!" he said in his royal giving-orders voice. "Iie! Mine! Mine!" Seto shouted. He turned to run, but Yami caught his arm. "Mine! My power! Stupid Pharaoh, let go!" Seto screamed, making birds fly in turmoil from the trees.  
  
"I didn't want to do this..." Yami said. He raised his hand, and struck Seto across the face with one sharp blow. Seto's eyes widened, and he dropped the red card. Yugi quickly picked it up. Seto dropped down, eyes wide and staring. "Seto-kun, are you okay?" Yami lowered himself to one knee, looking into Seto's sky-blue eyes. Slowly, Seto nodded, placing a cool hand over his hot red cheek. "What happened?" he asked quietly. "You stole the God Card. It was the power of the Realm, don't worry." Yami reassured him.  
  
"We should move on." he announced to the other two. He pointed to a patch of clear, light blue sky near the top of the mountain. "That's the good part of this realm. We need to get there soon."  
  
The four got to their feet, looking in despair at the high peak before them. Tedious as it was, they set out on their march up the steep slopes. Yugi tired quickly, and was carried by Yami after about an hour. Seto remained silent, speaking only briefly to Yami. In his hand was clutched the Millennium Rod, which had come to his hand.  
  
Ryou walked ahead of them, thinking.  
  
'I wish Bakura was here. Yami and Yugi have each other, Seto doesn't need anyone, but I feel so lonely.'  
  
"Ryou, watch out!" Yami called. A rock had slipped from under the young boy's foot as he turned towards Yami. He lost his balance, and reached out blindly to grab onto something. He sighed in relief as his hand closed around something. He looked up, and found himself to be staring into the face of a Man Eater Bug, The Duel Monster stared at him, then opened it's ugly mouth and let out a strange hoarse roar. Ryou froze in fear; he was clinging onto the insect's leg.  
  
Yugi instinctively pulled a card from his deck, and summoned it on his Duel Disk without even looking at it. A sword-bearing elf appeared before them, clothed in green. The Celtic Guardian, with 1400 attack points, was more than strong enough to eliminate the bug's puny 450. "Celtic Guardian, attack the Man Eater Bug! And mind Ryou!" Yugi commanded. A flash of steel blade, and the bug was gone, the guardian retreating to it's card. Ryou breathed a thank you to Yugi. Yugi smiled. "It's okay."  
  
"Hello?" a faint voice echoed down the mountain. "Is anyone down there?" Yami looked up, searching for the source of the voice. "Yes! There is someone here!" he called back. "Oh, good, I was afraid the bugs had got you!" The owner of the voice came into view, a girl with short dark-brown hair, and icy-blue eyes. She bounded over the rocks to join the group, smiling. On her feet were white boots, on her hands, white gloves. She wore a dark blue T-shirt, and matching shorts, with a long light blue coat, ending in curved points by her heels.  
  
Ryou blinked, immediatly liking her. "Who are you then?" he asked. "Imay." she said, taking one look at Ryou, and her tones immediately becoming scornful. Looking back to Seto, she nodded, but when she saw Yami properly, she dropped to her knees, and leaned forward, her forehead nearly touching the ground. "Pharaoh!" she said. Yami stepped back. "Okay then..." he looked at Yugi in confusion. Imay looked up. "Sorry, Pharaoh, if I offended you!" she said quickly. Yami shook his head. "Of course not. It's just surprising when someone does that." He offered his hand to help her up. Imay looked as if she would die of happiness, and took his hand nervously, letting him bring her to her feet. "Is there anywhere safe nearby?" Yami asked her. Imay nodded. "Yes, yes, for those who deserve it..." She narrowed her eyes at Ryou. "Hey, what did I do?!" he exclaimed. Imay screwed her nose up. "You know full well, Tomb Robber!" she said. Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
Yami laughed. "Now, now Imay! This is not the Tomb Robber Bakura! Just his host. See, Ryou carries the Millennium Ring. He is our friend." Yami told her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, turning to Ryou. "I'm so sorry, Master Ryou, very, very sorry!" she said, her voice apologetic. "But I do not understand. A host?" Yami smiled. "Yes, see, here is my host, more my friend, Yugi." Imay looked down at Yugi. "Hello! Didn't see you down there!" she said. Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'm often overlooked." he said. "And this is Seto Kaiba..." Yami continued, pointing to Seto. "Yami, it's not nice to point." Seto said. Imay bowed. "Pleasant to meet you, High Priest. Now, I will take you somewhere where we don't have to worry about those nasty bugs."  
  
Imay lead them up the slope, clambering over the rocks with ease. Seto found the climb easy, as did Yami, but Yugi and Ryou had more trouble. Every few metres, Yami and Seto stopped to pull them up.  
  
Finally, they reached a dark opening in the rocks, a cave. Imay signalled for them to follow her inside. Yugi was a bit afraid of entering the gaping mouth of the rocks, but once inside, it was well-lit by flaming torches. Further down, through a short tunnel, and they were in a place suitable for humans to live in. Imay sat down on a big soft cushion, similar to the other four in the room, as if she had been expecting them.  
  
"What brings you to the dangerous Seventh Realm Mountain, Pharaoh?" Imay asked Yami, as they willingly relaxed into the pillows, legs aching from the climb. "A quest." Yami replied. "A being called Yugiou has taken two of our friends, Gravekeeper Malik and Tomb Robber Bakura captive in the Second and Third Realms." Imay looked at him funny. "You want to find the Tomb Robber?" she asked. "Yes!" Ryou exclaimed. "Sorry..." "And..." Yami continued. "the Shadow Realm has alerted me to it's wish for a new Master. When we reach the First Realm, we're going to find out who it is." Imay nodded. "Good, good."  
  
"Who exactly are you then?" Yugi asked her. "I am Imay Merrin, Guardian of the Seventh Realm." She got to her feet. "If you so desire to descend into the Realm of the Key, you will have to pass my challenge." Seto made a funny noise in his throat. "I need the two eldest members of your group to participate." she finished. Seto got up. "That's me then." Yami stood up. "Me too."  
  
"Pharaoh, I request that you leave your Puzzle in your aibou's care while you attempt the challenge. It is only so that you cannot communicate with him. It must just be you two." Imay said to Yami. "You, however, are free to take your Rod, Priest. Both may use Shadow Powers." Yami slipped the chain holding Puzzle over his head, and handed it to Yugi. "Don't worry, Yugi." he whispered, bending down to his aibou while Seto and Ryou were distracted by Imay. "I won't be long." Yami kissed him lightly on the cheek, and went to join his team-mate. Yugi blushed, remaining silent.  
  
"Let's go." 


	9. Challenge 1: The Most Worthy

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
"Through here." Imay pushed open a golden door, which wasn't there before. Beyond it, there was total darkness. Yami looked to Seto, and stepped through it, his form disappearing as he did. A little more hesitantly, Seto followed. The door shut behind them.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yami blinked, shielding his eyes against a bright sun. He felt Seto next to him, but felt strangely alone without the Puzzle. He was standing in a town square, surrounded by hundreds of people, all focusing their attention on one tiny figure standing on a platform.  
  
"Today, my friends!" he called. "I will give this, to the person who so takes it from my hand, for he will be most deserving." He held up a golden set of scales. Yami's eyes widened. 'The Millennium Scale!' he thought. 'I have to get it back... that's what the challenge is!' Seto looked uninterested. Yami, on the other hand, was joining the crowd trying to take hold of the golden artifact.  
  
He pushed his way through many people, until he found himself right by the platform, looking up at the Scale. He was about to reach up and take it, when...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard a cry behind him. Turning, he saw a small child, sobbing, one arm hanging useless by it's side. Everyone was pushing by it, taking no notice. It opened watery blue eyes to look at the Pharaoh, singled out from the crowd by his unmoving body. In an instant, the child was pushed from view.  
  
Yami looked up. The Scale was right there, waiting for him to take it. He looked back into the crowd, searching for the child. His crimson eyes fixed upon it's still body, lying on the floor. "Life is more important ." he said, diving into the crowd to retrieve the child. Picking it up in his arms, he looked around for some way to get away from the stampeding feet.  
  
'The platform!'  
  
Scrambling back towards the wooden stage, he pushed the child up onto it, and climbed up himself.  
  
The crowd froze.  
  
The man with the Scale disappeared.  
  
The crowd vanished, all except for Seto.  
  
The small child woke up, and in a flash, was Imay.  
  
"Justice is the quality of fairness, and being able to do the right thing. You demonstrated this well, Pharaoh." She said, pulling him to his feet. "And for passing the challenge, I give you the Millennium Scale. Good above Evil, always." She vanished. Yami took hold of the Millennium Scale. There was a whirling sensation, and he found himself stepping out of the gold door, with Seto.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping his arms around his darker's waist. "You're alright!"  
  
Yami looked at him. "Of course I am. And I passed the challenge." he said, taking his Puzzle back from Yugi. "And I commend you. Now, go on your way! Good luck!" Imay said from the side of the room. "Thank you, Imay! Goodbye!" Yugi said.  
  
They felt the whole of the Seventh Realm dissolving around them, and themselves being lifted into the air. Yami felt for Yugi's hand. All went dark... 


	10. Drowning in Faith

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
AN: -.- More shonen-ai, I'm afraid...  
  
They landed with a splash in the middle of a lake. Ryou, Seto and Yugi could all swim; Yami couldn't. In Egypt, it is not a good idea to swim in the river, due to crocodiles and hippopotami, so Yami never learnt.  
  
"Ooh... I had a bath before we left!" Seto exclaimed, angry that his best coat was now soaking wet. "I'd be more worried about your deck and Duel Disk, Seto." Yugi pointed out. Seto lifted his arm out of the water, and pressed a button on the underside. A clear glass shield slid out to protect his deck. "New feature. And my Duel Disks are made perfectly waterproof." Seto said smugly. Yugi and Ryou copied him.  
  
"You okay, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi paddled himself around in the water, looking for the Pharaoh.  
  
"Uh, Yugi? Neither Yami nor Bakura can swim..." Ryou pointed out. Yugi's eyes widened. "Shit. And he's not the kind of guy to ask for help!"  
  
//Yugi...// a faint, distorted cry came.  
  
/Yami, you idiot! You should have asked for help!/  
  
//Yeah, well, now I am! HELLLLLLPPPPP!//  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama..." Yugi muttered. He took a deep breath, and dived down below the clear water. /Yami, I can't see you./  
  
//Look... f..r the... li...t// Yami's message became even more distorted and faint, due to lack of oxygen. Yugi looked around frantically, until he saw a triangular glow nearby. He swam towards it, seeing it was the Puzzle. He released most of the air from his lungs, as he wrapped the unconscious Yami's arm around his neck, and pulled him up towards the surface.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"I hope he's okay..." Ryou said. There was another splash, as Seto dived down towards Yugi. Ryou sighed, and followed.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Seto saw Yugi almost immediately, slowly losing air and sinking back. He couldn't tell what condition Yami was in. He took Yami's other arm, and tugged him upwards. Ryou grabbed onto Yugi. Quite quickly, they surfaced, and swam towards the banks.  
  
Yugi was perfectly fine, having not been down there as long as his darker half. Yami's eyes were shut tight, and he wasn't breathing. Seto was looking displeased about the prospect of giving the Pharaoh mouth-to-mouth.  
  
Yugi crawled over to Yami. "Wake up, please!" he said. Yami made no movement. Ryou thought back to his first aid training. "Take off his jacket and anything that will restrict his breathing." he instructed. Yugi slipped the Puzzle's chain off, and pulled Yami's jacket off, leaving them on the ground nearby. His small fingers undid the buckled choker about his darker's neck, thinking that Yami looked very unusual when he was unconscious.  
  
"Someone will have to resuscitate him." Ryou said. Seto looked disgusted. Yugi looked at Ryou. "I can do it!" he said. Ryou appeared doubtful. "It's been a long time since we did first aid." he told Yugi. "Can you remember how to do it?" Yugi nodded. "I have to, to save Yami. It may be too late, but I'll be able to get into his mind while I do it." Yugi turned towards Yami. Seto stood up, and walked a little way off. Ryou laughed, and went to join the CEO.  
  
"Please wake up, Yami..." Yugi took a deep breath, and leaned forwards.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
"Yami? Yami, where are you?" Yugi burst into the Pharaoh's Soul Room, looking about wildly for any sign of Yami. The room was dark, but as Yugi remembered. He rushed up the nearest flight of stairs, looking through doors, and in every corner for the Pharaoh's drowned soul.  
  
Sighing, he left their minds to try again on Yami's body.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
No movement from Yami. Yugi shook his head, taking another deep breath.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
This time, entering the room, he noticed that it was getting lighter. "Let's try something else..." he muttered. He pulled out the Dark Magician, Yami's guardian card. Since this was a magical place, he summoned it to existence without his Duel Disk.  
  
"Dark Magician, find Yami's soul!" he ordered the purple-robed magician, without daring to add 'if it's still here'. The Magician nodded, and floated off to search the room. Yugi once again left.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
He looked at the still, proud form before him. It seemed he had lost his best friend, and koi. He closed his eyes, holding back tears. Then he heard Yami's voice in his head.  
  
//Don't.... give... up...//  
  
"Yami!" he exclaimed, his eyes snapping open. The voice had been so faint, so far away, but he knew he had to try one last time. A deep breath, and he tried again, quickly returning to Yami's mind.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
The Dark Magician was waiting for him. "Master Yugi..." it said without moving it's mouth, like all Duel Monsters. "I have found Pharaoh Panseru's soul. Come, I will take you to it." The Magician placed it's hand on Yugi's shoulder, and in a flash, they were somewhere completely different in the labyrinth Soul Room. Yami's faint soul was lying before them, in a dark space underneath several stone stairs.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi knelt down, supporting his koi's head. "Dark Magician, take us back! It's safer for Yami." The Magician complied, taking them down by the doors, before disappearing into it's card.  
  
"Yami, come on, I'm here for you. Right here." Yugi said gently. Yami's crimson eyes slowly started to open. "Yugi... arigatou!" he said, sitting up. "I knew you'd save me."  
  
A ripple of pleasure flew through Yugi's mind. Yami winked at him, smiling. Yugi's eyes widened, as he returned to the real world.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
Yami's arms were wrapped around his small Aibou's neck, pulling Yugi down onto him. What had been Yugi's attempt at resuscitation was now a deep, passionate kiss. Both pairs of eyes were shut tight, and Ryou, even with his back to them, had guessed. Seto hadn't, and Ryou was desperately trying not to let him face the pair.  
  
Eventually, Yami let go, and sat up, Yugi putting his arms about Yami's waist. "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay!" he yelled happily, and repeatedly. Ryou sighed in relief, going over to check that Yami really WAS okay. Yami's eyes were half-closed; he looked tired, and short of breath. "Yugi, I think you should let go..." Ryou said. "I think Yami needs some rest."  
  
"I feel like I swallowed half the Nile..." Yami commented quietly, as Yugi let go, and looked up at Yami. "Just lay down." Ryou said. "You don't want to tire yourself out too much." Yami reluctantly adhered, resting his head on his jacket, which Yugi had just folded up to make a pillow.  
  
'I wish I had friends like that...' Seto thought. 'Who cares about all my money? The only thing I don't have is real friendship.'  
  
"Who's there?" A girl's voice shouted. She was standing at the edge of a nearby wood. "Why were you in the Waters of Faith?" She pointed a longbow at them, carefully holding an arrow to the string. She wore a pale green coat, and had green eyes, but otherwise, she looked exactly like Imay.  
  
"Imay?" Ryou said. The girl sneered. "No, of course not! I'm Maiy, the guardian of the Sixth Realm! And I want to know what you are doing here.  
  
"Maiy, stop this now, we won't hurt you." Yami said, sitting up, and having to be supported by Yugi. "Pharaoh!" she exclaimed, dropping her bow, and running over. "Are you alright? What happened? Why are you here, and who are these others?" she said very quickly. "Maiy, slow down, please. I nearly drowned in the lake. We're here because we need to pass through all Seven Realms to find the new Master of the Shadow Realm. These others are Seto Kaiba," Yami said. Maiy nodded to Seto. "High Priest." she said. "Ryou Bakura," Yami continued. "TombRobber." Maiy said with a slight tone of disgust in her voice. Ryou rolled his eyes, quite annoyed at everyone calling him that. "And Yugi, my 'host' if that is the correct word. He released me from the Puzzle." Yami finished. Maiy smiled at Yugi. "Well, it would seem you all landed in the Waters of Faith. Come, I will take you my home, you need to dry off." Ryou picked up the articles of clothing that Yami had removed, while Yugi carried the Puzzle, and let Yami lean on him. They followed after Maiy into the woods. 


	11. Challenge 2: Believe In Me

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
Pan: Thank you for all of your reviews.  
  
To S. Chensu and her sister: I am aware of what gluttony is; it's just that eating and drinking excessively wouldn't fit in with the story, or any of their personalities correctly. Therefore, in looking in a theasaurus, the word 'greed' is a synonym for 'gluttony', and Seto's greed for power made him take Yugi's card. But covetousness is in a different Realm (The Ring Realm, I think...)  
  
Also, since you have just started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! (as you mentioned in your reviews) you might not have understood correctly; in the English dub of Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters lived in America, but this fic is based on the original Japanese version - where the characters reside in Japan. I do thank you for your comments, and I'm not being nasty - just explaining a couple of things.  
  
But then again, for those of you who do know plenty about Yu-Gi-Oh!, I did screw up and call the Millennium Ankh the Millennium Key... that was a bit stupid. Oh well...  
  
~~~  
  
Soon, they came to a clearing, in which stood a small wooden hut. It seemed to be growing itself; green leaves covered the roof, and lower down branches intertwined to make walls. Maiy opened up the door, and led the others in.  
  
The hut contained a single room, and a small fireplace. Maiy pointed to a small, neatly-made bed for Yami. Yugi carefully helped his darker half to lie down on it. Yami gave him a soft smile.  
  
"So, you intend to find the new Master of the Realms?" Maiy inquired. Ryou nodded. "Yes, Yami... Pharaoh Panseru believes the Shadow Realm is becoming unstable, so we must find a new Master." Ryou explained, changing what he called Yami, as he received an evil look from Maiy. "Then, you must require the Key! I see you already have the Scale." she said brightly. In the confusion, none of them had noticed the the Scale had disappeared. Now, as they looked around for it, they saw a single card which had fallen from Yami's jacket pocket, displaying the Scale on the front.  
  
"I require the purest of heart for my challenge." Maiy stated. "One who has suffered, but retained innocence. One who has power, but will not use it unless it is completely nessercary." The eyes of Ryou, Seto and Yami all turned towards Yugi. His amethyst eyes widened. "Me?!" he exclaimed. Yami smiled at him weakly. "Yes, you have suffered, even in the short time I've been with you, but you're still innocent. You share my power, but you would never dream of using it. It has to be you, Yugi." Yugi shook his head. "W... why not Ryou?" he stuttered. "I'm... not all that innocent." the white-haired teen blushed. Slowly, Yugi nodded. "Yami, I'm scared..." he whispered, bending down over the proud Pharaoh. "Don't be, Yugi." Yami stroked one of Yugi's soft cheeks. "I'm here for you. Even if she stops you from contacting me, I will be here. I have faith in you, aibou." Yugi turned to Maiy. "I will take the challenge for the Key." he said.  
  
"Remove your Puzzle. You are to do this alone." Maiy ordered him. Yugi looked to Yami.  
  
/You'll disappear, won't you?/  
  
//No, my Soul Room will just leave your mind.//  
  
/Ok then./  
  
Yugi pulled the chain over his head, and placed it in Yami's hands.  
  
"Yugi, you may leave the challenge anytime you wish. Nothing inside will physically hurt you." Maiy pointed to the fire. The orange-red flames died to a faded green ember. Yugi took a deep breath, and stepped in.  
  
~oOOo~  
  
It was dark. It reminded Yugi of the Shadow Realm, but he felt no weakness.  
  
"Come on, Tea, I've got tickets for that new movie."  
  
"Joey?" Yugi asked the darkness. He saw his friend in front of him, with Tristan and Tea. "What?" Joey turned around. "Sorry, bud, only got three tickets. Next time, ok?" Yugi smiled. "Alright, Joey." He watched the three leave, not without feeling a slight twang of envy in his heart.  
  
"I summon Dark Magician, and attack to eliminate your life points!"  
  
A strong, familiar voice. "Yami?"  
  
"Yugi, we did it. We won!" His darker half appeared before him. "Yami, that was great!" Tea ran up to congratulate Yami. "Yeah, that was a great victory." That was Joey. "Now, let's go see if Seto's gonna pay up on his bet." The three walked off, forgetting Yugi, who was left alone again.  
  
"Yami does always tend to get the attention. What about me? He couldn't do anything without me..."  
  
The surroundings changed; a stone palace, and the Pharaoh sitting at one end of the room, watching a Shadow Duel. Something happened the Yugi couldn't see, and Yami held up his hand. "That is against the rules. You lose automatically, and are banished to the Shadow Realm." One of the players screamed, and vanished, as did the surroundings. Back to the darkness.  
  
"He can do without me. He doesn't need me... ahh! This challenge is making me think bad things! I want out!" He turned around to see a door. "Yami could do this better than I could." He reached for the door handle.  
  
"I have faith in you, aibou." Yami's voice rang through his mind. "I have faith..."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi pulled his hand back from the door. "That's right! Yami has faith in me, so do all the others. So I've got to have faith in myself!" The door vanished, and was replaced by the golden Millennium Key.  
  
As he reached out to grab it, there was a bright flash, and he was suddenly back in the hut, with Yami and the others. In his hand was a card with the Millennium Key on it.  
  
"Your faith is true, Little Pharaoh." Maiy said. "You'll do well, if the Shadow Realm chooses you." Yugi ran back to join Yami, slipping the Millennium Puzzle back around his own neck. "Thank you, Maiy." he said. Maiy smiled gently. "And I wish you well too, Pharaoh, Little Tomb Robber and High Priest." She bowed to them.  
  
"Good luck in the next Realm."  
  
Suddenly, they were falling through darkness again... 


	12. Flames of Passion

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
Pan: Ah, dammit. I'm breaking my rule of not writing yaoi. so... yeah. Yaoi warning here, people! I may end up sticking the rating up to R, but I'm not sure. Anyway, this is the first time I've written yaoi, please tell me what you think! I was reading yaoi & shonen-ai fics before I wrote this, and I got the sudden urge to write it. ^-^ The stars indicate the start and end of the yaoiness.  
  
~  
  
Yami sat up, rubbing his head. Their landing hadn't been particularly soft. Looking around, he saw that they were on a mountain. A volcano to be exact. Nearby, the others were waking up. "This is the..." Seto prompted. "Necklace Realm." Yami told him. "Sloth and Prudence." Ryou sniffed. "I don't like prunes." Yami hit his forehead. "Not prunes! Prudence! It's being cautious, thinking things through, you know." he practically yelled. "Oh." Ryou blushed.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice called. "Deja vu..." Seto said. A girl dressed in red pulled herself up onto the ledge they were on. She scrambled to her feet, and raised a slingshot. "Who are you?" she asked. Yami sighed, stepping forward. "I'm Yami, this is Yugi, Seto, and Ryou." he said. "Pharaoh?!" she exclaimed. "Haven't you just left?" "Just left...?" Yami repeated. He looked down at Yugi. "Yugiou!" Yugi said. "We're too late!"  
  
"That... wasn't... you?" she said, lowering her weapon. "How did he pass the test!? He's just left with the Necklace! I'm so stupid!" She covered her face with her hands. Yami walked up to her. "It's alright. We've got two Items already. We'll just go straight forward to the next Realm." he said comfortingly. "No, no." She shook her head. "You stay here overnight. The guardian of the next Realm will be asleep already. The impostor will have to wait until dawn, at least." she said firmly. "My name is Amiy. I live about halfway down the volcano; please follow me." She jumped off of the edge, landing on another one lower down. Yami and Seto followed quickly, but Yugi and Ryou were more cautious. Finally, they arrived at the opening to a cave. "Come on!" Amiy hurried in.  
  
Inside was a warm room, with a couple of doors. None looked like the Challenge Doors though. "You must be tired." Amiy said. "Those two rooms are bedrooms. You can take them; I'll sleep out here." Ryou giggled, seeing the look between Yami and Yugi. "Come on, Seto, we'll take this room." Ryou poked the CEO through the door, curious as to how he ended up with Ryou as a room-mate. Ryou winked at the other pair, and Yami smirked back, before the white-haired teen disappeared into the room. "Guess you'll be having the other room then, Pharaoh." Amiy said, smiling, blissfully unaware. "See you in the morning!" They walked into the second bedroom.  
  
Having brought no night-clothes with them, the pair simply discarded jackets, shoes, and various other items to the floor. There were two single beds in the room; Yugi climbed into one, leaving Yami standing there. Yami looked from one bed to the other, trying to decide whether to get into his own bed, or join Yugi. Watching the confusion on Yami's face, Yugi sat up. "You know, Ryou let us share this room for a reason." he said slyly. Smirking, Yami walked over, and slid into the bed next to his aibou.  
  
*  
  
For a few minutes, Yami just stroked Yugi's pale, perfect skin gently with one hand, letting his fingers trail across Yugi's cheek. Then slowly, seductively, he kissed Yugi gently, moving away after just a few seconds. He felt Yugi's arm snake over his side, pulling the dark spirit towards him. Again, Yami kissed him, pausing momentarily to remove Yugi's shirt. Diving back in, he begged the smaller boy for entrance into his mouth. Yugi hesitated, teasing Yami, before opening his mouth slightly, and allowing Yami in. The ex-Pharaoh let his tongue explore the caverns of Yugi's mouth, tasting him, and tracing unknown patterns on the boy's back.  
  
Yugi made a tiny noise of protest as Yami pulled away, taking off his shirt and pants, so that he was just in his boxers. He slowly began to stroke Yugi's chest, playing with his nipples, baiting the younger one. He smiled inwardly to feel Yugi subconsciously arch up into the touch, pressing his arousal onto Yami's body. The Pharaoh stopped to pull Yugi's pants off, throwing them across the room. His hands traced down to just above Yugi's member, making Yugi whimper slightly as Yami's gentle fingers ran back up the small body. Yami's ruby eyes met Yugi's for a second, catching the pitiful, puppy look in them.  
  
//What is it?// Yami asked mentally, so as not to wake anyone else.  
  
Yugi bit his lip, hesitating.  
  
//I'm not hurting you, am I?//  
  
More silence. Yami began to grow worried.  
  
//Yu--// He was cut off by a sudden mental yell.  
  
/YAMI, PLEASE! J-JUST T-TAKE ME!/ Yugi cried. /S-STOP MAKING M-ME WAIT!/ Yami looked taken aback by the outburst. /Please, I'm giving myself to you. I'll never love anyone else as much as I love you. I'm yours./  
  
//And I'm yours...// Yami replied, swiftly kissing Yugi deeply again, working the boy's boxers off at the same time as he did his own. Yugi moved so that he was straddling Yami's waist, giving him the same teasing, annoying pleasure that he had just received. Yugi relaxed against his koi, showing that he was ready to do whatever Yami wanted. Both were almost bursting with the energy and pleasure built up inside them, as Yami shifted to take his younger aibou, as per his wishes. It only took a few short thrusts before Yami fell back, panting and sweating from the red-hot pleasure he had released. Realising that he had left Yugi hanging, he kissed the boy, and trailed his fingers around Yugi's bursting erection, Yugi arching under his touch, until he let go, and collapsed next to Yami.  
  
/That's it then./ Yugi smiled.  
  
//Meh?// Nothing quite made sense in Yami's head right now.  
  
/I'm yours forever. You can't ever let me go./  
  
Yami smiled softly, stealing one last kiss before they fell asleep, bodies and spirits intertwined.  
  
*  
  
Yugiou growled deep in his throat. His dark corner of the Shadow Realm was being disturbed by flashes of golden light in his deep red eyes. "First you lock me away, now you keep me awake, Pharaoh?" Yugiou muttered, getting to his feet. "I'll destroy you, and I won't have to put up with your pleasure reaching me!"  
  
~~  
  
Pan: Please R&R! Special mention to anyone who figures out how I came up with the names for the guardians. 


	13. Time OUT! Explaining to do!

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
Catch-ups  
  
Look, this isn't a chapter, more of an explanation. You know, this is the second fic I've written where someone's told me they don't quite get it? *sigh* I'll be uploading a chapter at the same time as this though. Here's a bit of explaining.  
  
Well, the review was about the last chapter so...  
  
Yugiou was ahead of the group to start with. Presumably, he failed the first two tests, therefore not getting the items from the first two Realms. However, he did pass the Necklace realm's test, and skipped ahead to the Fourth Realm (Eye, by the way.) That's when Yami, Yugi and the others ended up in the Third realm.  
  
They discovered that Yugiou had beaten them to the Necklace, but the Realm Guardian, Amiy, made them stay the night with her. The group were concerned about Yugiou passing too many of the tests, but Amiy told them that the next Guardian would be asleep, so no tests can be done at night, therefore, Yugiou could get no further.  
  
Now, a bit more complicated.  
  
If Yami, as Master of the Shadow Realm locks something away from himself, in this case, Yugiou, it ends up in a dark little bit of the Shadow Realm. A bit like a prison. That way it doesn't clutter up his Soul Room (that place is dangerous enough already) and it's harder for it to escape (hence the seven triggers that can release Yugiou from the prison). However, throughout the Seven Realms, Yugiou can appear without a trigger (I'm not sure why. Makes the story better). But, as Yugiou can't do anything at night in the Seven Realms, he simply decided to return to the shadow prison to rest. Obviously, he didn't get much of it, because the prison is influenced by Yami's emotion. The happier he is, the brighter it becomes.  
  
I think that clears things up!  
  
Oh, and of course, the special mention for the two people who figured out the Guardians' names! They're all anagrams of the word 'Yami'. Imay, Maiy, Amiy... the next one's Yima. *claps* Little virtual Yugi and Yami plushies for you! *skips about handing out plushies* 


	14. To Fall and Burn

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
Yami woke up late the next morning. He sat up, yawning, and looking around. A candle by the door lit the room (they're inside a cave). As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he suddenly noticed that Yugi had disappeared.  
  
//Aibou... doko?// he said slowly through his sleepy mind. (doko = where)  
  
As if in answer, the door opened as Yugi came through it, shutting it behind him. "Morning!" he bounded towards Yami, and hugged his darker. "The others have been up for a couple of hours, but Amiy said that her friend in the next Realm, Yima, always sleeps late anyway." He beamed up at Yami. "That's alright then..." Yami said. "We'd better get going soon anyway." He moved to get out of bed. "You'd better get dressed first then." Yugi commented. Yami shook his head; neither of them had bothered to get dressed before they went to sleep last night, but Yugi was perfectly dressed already, having got up before Yami.  
  
The Pharaoh dragged himself away from the bed, picking up pieces of clothing and putting them on. His pants, socks, and everything else on him lower half went on fine, but Yugi ended up helping him with the tight leather shirt, and it's various buckles. (*drool*) Yugi glanced up into Yami's eyes, but they were half-closed like he was falling asleep again. The light boy poked Yami in the side (at the point where it feels like you've been shocked. I hate that.) attempting to get him to wake up more. Yami jumped, looking around alert. "Nani?" he asked. "Yami, are you OK?" Yugi sounded concerned. "I've never had to help you get dressed before." Yami smiled. "Well, that happens to be because most of the time I'm dressed the same as you; when I appear from the Puzzle. Doesn't work here though." he pointed out. "You've never had to dress yourself before?" Yugi asked, surprised. "Of course I have! If I happen to be in my own body overnight, I have to get dressed. Ever noticed that I don't wear your little starry pyjamas?" Yami retorted indignantly. Yugi laughed. "I've never seen you in bed WITH pyjamas on! The only time I go in your room at home at night is when..." he said.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, and started chasing Yugi around the room. "You... don't need... to... point that... out..." Yami said between his steps, finally cornering Yugi against one of the beds. "Now, apologise." he said, smirking. "Sure!" Yugi jumped up onto the bed to be at the same height as Yami, then leant over and kissed him. "Apology accepted..." Yami said when they parted. He picked up his belt from the floor, and put it on, followed by his choker. "Why do you wear so many belts?" Yugi asked sweetly, sitting down on the bed. "Because you do." Yami replied, distracted with making sure his hair looked alright. "Yeah; but I don't wear leather! My shirt's cotton!" Yugi said. Yami looked thoughtful, then said "That's just one of the nicer things that the Puzzle has done for me." He tugged on the Puzzle's chain. "We'd better get a move on." he added, walking towards the door, rather, hopping, still trying to put one of his boots on. Yugi laughed as he got up, leaving the room first.  
  
~  
  
"Good morning, Yami!" Ryou said politely. Yami returned the greeting. "Where's Seto?" he asked, unable to see the older boy. "He just... stepped outside." Ryou smiled. "No plumbing in caves." Amiy said from a chair by the wall, with a piece of toast in her hand. "Hungry, Pharaoh?" Yami shook his head. "No; I'm alright." he said. "But when Seto gets back, we'll need to go." Amiy glanced at a clock on the wall. "Too right." she said. "It's nearly eleven o'clock! Yima'll wake up soon." "Someone else who likes their sleep undisturbed." Seto commented, re-entering the cave. He walked right up to Yami, and spoke very quietly. "Remind me NEVER to sleep in a room next to yours AGAIN!" Yami blushed. "Honestly, I don't know how Amiy, Ryou and Yugi put up with you." the CEO added. "Amiy; I really don't know. Ryou; Bakura lives with him, he's used to it. Yugi..." Yami just tailed off.  
  
But he was laughing mentally.  
  
/What's so funny?/  
  
//We didn't physically speak AT ALL last night!// Yami laughed.  
  
/So?/  
  
//Seto heard movement, but didn't hear voices, so he presumed it was me alone!//  
  
/Not as smart as he thinks, ne?/  
  
Yami blinked, suddenly realising that Seto's hand was waving in front of his eyes. "Hey, Pharaoh, are you going to finish your sentence?" he was saying. "No." Yami said shortly, and turned to Amiy. "Thank you very much for letting us stay with you." he said. Amiy stood up, and bowed. "My pleasure, Pharaoh."  
  
/Not hers./  
  
//Shhh!//  
  
"Now, we'd better leave." Yami smiled. "Hold on; the Realms ahead are more dangerous. In many of them, you can't summon Duel Monsters, so I'll have to equip you." Amiy said, trotting towards a large chest in the corner. "Equip?" Seto sounded doubtful. "It's OK; just some weapons to protect yourselves." Amiy pulled four items from the chest. "There's a bow, two swords and a hookshot." Yugi smiled, jumping forwards. "I'll take the bow; I was quite good at archery in PE class." He picked up the wooden bow, and slung the quiver of arrows that Amiy gave him over his back. "I'll use this smaller sword." Ryou said, picking up the shorter blade in its scabbard, and looping the belt over him.  
  
Yami looked at Seto. "And your choice?" he said. Seto shrugged. "I don't know what a hookshot is, so I'll take the other sword." he picked up the weapon. "That leaves me and the hookshot!" Yami quite happily picked up the final item. "Going for power once again, ne, Seto?" he said, smirking. "What?" Seto was already tired of Yami's smart-ass attitude. "A sword is a straight out weapon; it's for attacking, and that's power. A hookshot, on the other hand, is a tactical weapon. It has a point, a bit like an arrowhead, on the end of an extendable chain; you can use it to pull things towards you, swing across things, etcetera." Yami explained. "You know this because...?" Seto said, putting on the sword belt. "Yugi plays too many Legend of Zelda games." Yami replied.  
  
"Do come back and see me sometime, Pharaoh." Amiy said. "I'm always here! Now, shall I show you the way to the next Realm?" They all nodded. Amiy led them out of her cave, and back up to the top of the mountain where they had first entered the Third Realm.  
  
"Where from here?" Ryou asked, looking around. "Down there." Amiy pointed to the volcano's smouldering crater. "You have to jump into the lava." "WHAT!?" Seto yelled. "I'm not going down there!" "I am." said Yami. "You're stupider than I thought!" Seto said to him. "No, I'm not. Look; you have a Millennium Item, so does Ryou, so do Yugi and I. We can make a magical shield if you're nervous." Yami explained. "Not nervous!" Seto said loudly. "Of course not." Yami said. "Now, me and Yugi are going ahead. We'll go in pairs, so you go with Ryou. See ya!"  
  
The two spiky-haired boys walked to the edge of the crater. Yami subconsciously felt for Yugi's hand, before they jumped away from the ledge. Ryou walked to the edge, and looked down. "They're gone." he reported back. "Good luck, High Priest!" Amiy pushed Seto forward. "I have to go. The Flame Cerebus needs feeding." She jumped back down the volcano side.  
  
Seto looked down into the red-hot depths of the volcano's crater. "Are you ready, Seto?" Ryou asked quietly. "O-of course." Seto said. "Alright! One - two - three; GO!" Ryou jumped, closely followed by Seto.  
  
~  
  
Yugi looked around. All he could see was green, for they were in the middle of a wide expanse of meadow. "This is the Eye Realm, isn't it?" he asked, turning to face Yami. His eyes widened; the ex-Pharaoh's crimson eyes were fixated on him. "Yami?" Yugi said unsurely, stepping backwards, away from Yami. "Are you alright?" His darker's eyes never left him, as Yami said very quietly "Of course I'm alright... I'm with you..." He walked towards Yugi.  
  
The smaller boy, however, looked very afraid. So afraid that he went as far as to draw an arrow from his quiver and put it to his bowstring. Yami paused only momentarily, before he pulled the arrow away from his light, and threw it aside. "Yugi..." Swiftly, he closed the space between them, and snatched the boy up into his arms, crushing his lips in a deep kiss. Yugi's eyes widened; over Yami's shoulder, he had seen two figures appear on the horizon. Desperately, he tried to pull away from the dark spirit, but alas, his body was held tight, and struggling only made Yami hold him firmer. "Yami, stop!" he tried to say to the other, physically and mentally, gaining no response, other than the kiss becoming rougher.  
  
With no thought, other than that of escape, Yugi summoned up all of his strength, and tore himself away from Yami, shouting words that he had always said when afraid.  
  
"YU-GI-OHHHHH!"  
  
A sudden light flew from Yugi's Puzzle, blasting the Pharaoh, causing him fly backwards, and hit the ground, unconscious.  
  
~  
  
Ryou looked around. He thought he could see someone distantly, but wasn't sure who it was.  
  
"Remind me NEVER to do that again!" Seto said, brushing a bit of volcanic ash from his coat.  
  
~  
  
Yugi panted, catching his breath after his almost painful encounter. It took him a few secinds to realise that a dark form was appearing from Yami's unconscious body. "Dear oh dear..." Yugiou said mockingly. "What DID you do to him?" Yugi looked up at the evil spirit angrily. "Just go away," he said. Yugiou shook his head. "No, no, no," he said. "You made a little mistake; your words, 'Yu-Gi-Oh' are pronounced exactly the same as my name. Couldn't you figure out that that would call me? Tsk tsk." He steadily walked towards the light boy.  
  
Yugi pulled out an arrow, and aimed it at Yugiou. His hands were shaking as he held it to the taut string. Yugiou paused, sighing, and raised his hand. The arrow flew away from Yugi's bow, and into Yugiou's awaiting hand, where he snapped it in half. "Don't bother." he said, sounding fed-up. "You're going to help me torture Yami's soul..." "No!" Yugi turned to run, but found his feet and hands magically chained up so that he couldn't go anywhere.  
  
"Sorry to put you through this again..." Yugiou said sarcastically. He grabbed the chains which held Yugi's hands, and yanked the boy towards him. With his other hand, he cast a spell towards Yami. Almost instantly, Yami woke, and was on his feet. Seeing Yugi at the mercy of his own darker side, he ran towards them, only to bounce off of an energy shield. Running forward again, he beat his fists against the forcefield, ignoring the shocks he got everytime he touched it. "LET HIM GO!" he yelled repeatedly.  
  
~  
  
A voice floated towards them. "That was Yami!" Ryou exclaimed. "Let's go!" He and Seto raced towards the direction of the voice, covering the vast distance very quickly, and arriving to see Yami hitting an invisible forcefield, with tears streaming down his cheeks. Inside the shield, Yugi chained up, desperately trying to get away from the evil spirit, who was slowly moving closer...  
  
Pan: HA! Cliffhanger!  
  
This chappie's longer than normal, coz I needed quite a bit to be done soon. Only three Realms left after this one... that's a chapter for each Realm, one for each Challenge, an extra one for the Ring and Rod realms, two (at least) to come after the last Realm, and an epilogue. That's about... eleven more chapters ?!?! Ah nuts. Does anyone actually remember that this started out as the sequel to Yami: Unseeing Eyes? Heh. Anyway, once I'm finished, you'll have to tell me if you want a sequel! It will probably be out after I finish 'Double Zero Wing' (which will take me a while), 'Shadows of Demons' (about one-third through) If you want one, that is. If so, I'll let you know in the epilogue, so keep an eye on this fic! I'm so busy - finishing three fics, I've got another one in the pipeline (It's called 'Denial of Darkness', and I'm working on the first chapter right now - and it's another shonen-ai, purely because Yami x Yugi is so cute!) 


	15. The Threat is True

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
Yugiou became annoyed at Yami's pounding; and in turning, he saw Ryou and Seto. "You two will leave us alone." he said, casting them backwards with a flick of his hand. "You..." he turned to Yami. "Will stop that." His eyes glowed evilly. A blue, glowing wall appeared behind Yami, who suddenly found his arms and legs chained up. The chains pulled him back towards the wall, where he was unable to move. "Yugiou..." Yami said weakly, trying to loosen the chains. "It's me you want to destroy... leave Yugi alone..."  
  
"No..." Yugiou said. "I want you to feel pain before you die; what easier way to do it than to harm your precious aibou?" He narrowed his blood- scarlet eyes to slits before turning back to Yugi. "And you must die too..." He bent over so that his harsh eyes were on a level with Yugi's scared, violet ones. A short, dark dagger appeared in his hand, and he dragged it slowly down Yugi's arm, as his lips brushed mockingly against those of the smaller boy. Yami was frozen by the sight of the rivulets of scarlet blood trickling down Yugi's pale arm. The tip of the dagger traced a sharp line on Yugi's cheek, where drops of blood collected for a moment, before running like tears down his face.  
  
//YUGI!!//  
  
/I'm sorry Yami... I'm just not strong enough.../  
  
Yugiou forcefully claimed Yugi's mouth, pulling the boy towards him with his free arm, while Yami watched, heartbroken. Yugiou positioned the dagger over Yugi's heart, ready to strike...  
  
"BANZAI!" A voice yelled. A gold-tipped arrow shot through Yugiou's forcefield, and glanced the dark spirit's face. Yugiou gave an angry yelp of pain, looking around for his attacker. A girl in yellow stood nearby with her bow raised. "How DARE you do this act in the Fields of Hope!" she shouted, releasing another arrow towards Yugiou. This time, the arrow struck his hand, and he dropped the dagger, and Yugi to the floor. The chains faded from Yami and Yugi, the forcefield disappearing too.  
  
Yugiou looked around angrily at the five people surrounding him, two with swords raised, two with bow and arrow, and one with a dangerously glowing Puzzle about their neck, with a look of pure anger in their eyes.  
  
"This isn't worth it..." he muttered. He vanished into black smoke, and Yami shook a little as the dark presence re-entered him. "Yatta!" the girl smiled happily, lowering her bow. Yami rushed towards where Yugi had collapsed, dizzy from loss of blood.  
  
"Pharaoh, hurry." the girl said. "Bring him to my house, before any Duel Monsters show up, annoying things." Yami scooped Yugi up into his arms, and carried him quickly after the girl.  
  
"You... must be... Yima..." he panted. The yellow-clad girl nodded. "Yes, I'm the Guardian of the Eye Realm. Lucky I saw you before that nasty, evil Yugiou could do anything to Yugi." she said. "You know about that?" Yami asked, checking that Ryou and Seto were following. "Of course, Pharaoh." Yima replied. "I heard from Maiy a while ago. We do speak with each other, you know... All except Yaim-Dyuo... she's the guardian of the Seventh Realm." "The Puzzle Realm?" Yami said quietly.  
  
They soon came upon a small house, like a converted barn. Yima flung the door open, hurrying up a small flight of stairs, and beckoning Yami to follow her. "Come on, you can put him down up here. It's not particularly fancy, but it will do." She pointed to a low bed as Yami reached her. "Anything you need?" she asked. Yami lay Yugi down gently on the bed. "Just some bandages and something to clea these wounds out." he said, brushing golden bangs out of Yugi's face. Yima nodded again. "Of course, Pharaoh. And your friends?" "Whatever they need. I'm going to look after Yugi." Yami said stubbornly. Yaim trotted off, returning minutes later with a roll of bandages and a bowl of warm water, then left Yami to tend to his broken aibou.  
  
"Yugi..." he murmured, wiping blood from the small boy's arm and face. "I'm sorry..." His eyes filled with tears again. "I promised I would look after you, and I failed..." A few salty drops fell onto Yugi's red-stained skin. "I don't know if you can ever forgive me..." He took one of the creamy white bandages, and wound it firmly about Yugi's arm. The water in the bowl was beginning to have a watery scarlet tint. Still crying, he kissed Yugi lightly on his clean cheek.  
  
For several hours, Yami sat in almost silence, awaiting his koi's awakening. Once, Ryou offered to watch Yugi so that Yami could rest, but he flatly refused.  
  
The sky began to grow dark. "Pharaoh..." Yima walked up the stairs. "He has not awakened?" Yami shook his head. "You must take the Challenge." she said. Yami looked up. "Now? Why? Can't it wait?" he asked quickly. Yima shook her head. "No; it must be done NOW. And it must be you." she said. "Why?" Yami hardly had time to ask the question before Yima raised her bow, a glowing arrow held to it, and shot him through the heart.  
  
~  
  
Pan: NO, she has NOT killed him, before you say anything! It's just a different way of getting into the Challenge, which will be next chapter.  
  
The bit with Yugiou wasn't too bad, was it? I'm intending to develop him a bit more, to make this more interesting. Heh. 


	16. Challenge 3: Hoping

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
Pan: STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS! YOU'RE SCARING ME! *cries* Sorry. Now, that's done, I can say the important stuff. I don't think I reminded you, but the Eye Realm is Lust and Hope (which explains Yami when they first arrived in the Realm.) Yugiou saying 'Sorry to put you through this again' is to do with the fact that I base him of off the 'original' Yami, the one in the first arc of the manga 'The Thousand Piece Puzzle'. The sadistic one that hurts people. Nothing to do with Egypt, or Kaiba during Duelist Kingdom. Just the hurting people part. A bit crap really, I know, but still. I intend to make some very interesting changes to Yugiou, starting in this chapter... you'll have to wait and see... but it's definately NOT the last you'll see of him!  
  
~  
  
"Yima! This isn't fair!" Yami yelled, standing in the middle of a dark room. "Get me out of this Challenge NOW!" He grew angry as he got no reply. Stubbornly sticking his hands in his pockets, he began to observe his surroundings more closely. Not that there was much there. He stood in silence for a few minutes, mentally deciding that he was going to kill Yima when he got out of there.  
  
After another few seconds, a glowing form began to appear. The form of Yami's unconscious aibou was lying before him, but not as Yami had just left him. The Yugi before him was bloody and beaten, red blood staining much of his clothing as it seeped from bruised wounds on his legs, arms and head. Very slowly, the boy began to open his eyes. "Yami... help me... please..." he said faintly.  
  
Just as Yami was about to aid his aibou, whether it was an illusion of the challenge or not, another form appeared a little further off. Once again, it was Yugi, but a golder crown pushed his bangs up and over it. He was dressed in royal Egyptian robes, not unlike the ones that Yami remembered wearing himself. It was hpw he had imagined Yugi when his small aibou became Master of the Shadow Realm. But now he faced a dilemma.  
  
"Obviously I'm supposed to go to one of these Yugis..." he said quietly. "But which? A wrong decision would be awful."  
  
"I can give you a clue." said the Pharaoh Yugi. "One is your desire, one is your hope." Yami frowned. "Of course, this Realm is Lust and Hope." he muttered to himself. "I need to go to my hope... but which one?" He spent a few minutes looking between the two.  
  
"The Pharaoh Yugi is what I want for him; to become the Master of the Shadows, like I was. This other Yugi is clearly dieing, and what I want for him is life. But which do I hope for? My desire is that he will become the Master..." He looked intently at the Pharaoh Yugi. "Very clever, Yima!" he said aloud. "I have made my decision."  
  
He stepped around the dying Yugi, and went to the Pharaoh Yugi. The dark room glowed and collapsed, releasing him back into Yima's house.  
  
~  
  
"Pharaoh..." Yima said, her eyes wide in awe. "How did you... how did you..." Yami looked at the card depicting the Eye in his hand. "It was simple after a while. My desire is not that Yugi will become Master of the Shadows like me, but it IS that he will be with me forever, shown by him dying; I would lust for him to stay alive, while hoping he would be Master." He smirked. "There is a very subtle difference." Yima applauded softly. "Well done..."  
  
"Yami-chan, is that you?" A sleepy voice said. Yami looked down into his aibou's half-open amethyst eyes. "Yes, it's me." he said, kneeling down beside the boy. "You did it... I knew you could..." Yugi smiled softly. "One step closer..." "Shh..." Yami laid his finger on Yugi's lips. "Shh, you need to rest right now. Just go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." "Okay Yami-chan." Yugi closed his eyes, and instantly fell asleep again.  
  
~  
  
Yugi yawned, sitting up. "I feel so much better..." he murmured. He blinked his violet eyes, looking around for Yami. He smiled to see the dark spirit curled up by the wall, fast asleep. "He must have stayed up all night!" Yugi said quietly. He stood up, padding across the floor in sock-covered feet, and draped the blanket over Yami's slumbering form.  
  
Quietly he walked down the flight of stairs in the corner, to find Yima asleep on the sofa, with her head hanging off of it, and Seto and Ryou asleep in two big chairs. Spotting his shoes by the door, he pulled them on and went outside into the fresh air. It was still quite dark out; that strange light just before dawn was casting long shadows across the fields. He took a deep breath of the night chilled air, and walked towards the fence that was surrounding Yima's house. He lent on it, amused by the Kuribohs bouncing across the grass. "If only things were this peaceful all the time... this would be a nice place to come on holiday! Heh..." He shielded his eyes against the bright ball of light just rising over the distant horizon.  
  
Smiling, he very quietly crept back inside, and picked up his bow and quiver full of arrows. Back outside, he stood a good ten metres away from one of the fence posts, aimed an arrow at it, and fired. After a few more shots, he retrieved the arrows, and moved further away from his target, repeating the exercise until he was nearly fifty metres away. At this point, he had trouble getting the arrow to go far enough. After five unsuccessful shots, he went to pick up the fallen arrows. Sighing, he returned to his mark, and tried again. This time, he drew the string a little more taut before releasing the arrow. The satisfying sound of an arrow hitting it's target broke the morning silence, followed by a very slow clapping. Yugi looked up, to see Yami standing at the window.  
  
"You're getting good at that." Yami said. "I just wish my hookshot aim was that good!" Yugi laughed. "You only have to practise!" he called back. "What, and pull Yima's fence down? I expect she'll be annoyed enough having arrow-dents in it!" Yami said. "Hold on." Within a few seconds, Yami was outside.  
  
"Try again then." he told Yugi. The shorter boy raised his bow, arrow to string, but promptly let go of it, holding his injured arm. Yami was by his side in an instant, checking the thin yet deep cut. "It's not healed yet." he announced. "You'll have to keep resting it every so often, but the magic in these Realms should help it heal." Yugi nodded. "And the cut on your face will probably scar." Yami added. Yugi shrugged. "What are looks, other than everything to Tea?" he said lightly. "Not much." Yami kissed Yugi lightly. "I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
~  
  
"This is IMPOSSIBLE! How could this happen?!" Yugiou paced up and down his small prison. "This shouldn't happen to me... and I can't make it go away..." He dropped down, and sat curled up in a corner.  
  
"How could I fall in love with Yugi...?" 


	17. Help! I'm a Fish!

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
"Thank you for your kindness, Yima." Yugi said, bowing politely. Yima shook her head. "No, no, the honour is mine! It is always a pleasure to serve the Pharaoh!" she said. Yami rolled his eyes. Yima ignored this, and handed each of them a pack. "Be careful with these. They contain special magic needed to access the Higher Realms. Also, some food, and other items you may require. I recieved a message from Imay this morning; all three Higher Guardians have gone missing. I wish you the greatest of luck in your quest."  
  
The group hardly had time to bid her farewell, before they were falling towards the next Realm.  
  
~  
  
SPLASH!  
  
THUD!  
  
"OW!"  
  
"CHIKAKUSO!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"gurgle..."  
  
Yami coughed, sitting up in the knee-depth water he had faller into, while Ryou and Seto sat rubbing sore patches on the beach. Yugi, who had been the one to swear loudly in Japanese, ('chikakuso' means damn or shit) looked in dismay at his damp, sandy bangs. "Oh, crap... it takes forever to get sand out of my hair!" he complained loudly. Yami got to his feet and walked to the beach, dripping. "I wish we didn't have to fall into these Realms..." he murmured, helping Yugi up. "Just be glad we're here, Yami-chan." Yugi commented. Seto stood, brushing sand from his trenchcoat. "So, Master of the Realms, where are we now?" he asked Yami, yet it was Ryou who answered. "Ring Realm." He indicated the Ring, glowing brightly as it hung about his neck.  
  
'Finally, Bakura can come back!' he thought.  
  
"Ryou, there's no Guardian to guide us this time; can your Ring locate Bakura or something?" Yugi asked.Ryou nodded. "Probably." he closed his eyes, holding the Ring before him. It glowed brighter, as one of the pointers rose to point out the direction.  
  
"That can't be right!" Yami said, looking at the pointer. The golden arrow was pointing out to sea. "The Ring never lies, Yami!" Ryou said. "Out to sea we must go." Seto laughed as Yami looked suddenly very depressed. "Of course, you can't swim, can you, Pharaoh?" he laughed. Yami narrowed his eyes at Seto. "I seem to remember you in the past, Seto." he said slyly. "You wouldn't go anywhere near the Nile." Seto shook this off, with the reply "Well, the Nile's full of crocodiles, isn't it!" Yami shook his head. "You were afraid of the frogs, Seto. Not the crocodiles; the frogs." he informed the disbelieving teen. Seto glared darkly at him.  
  
"Well, how are we going to this?" Yugi cut in. "I doubt we can swim far enough." "Then we'll have to use a boat." Yami said. "Pharaoh, we're on a beach. There's nothing to create a boat with!" Seto indicated the wide expanse of sand. The group stood in silence for a while, listening to the waves.  
  
"Maybe Yima packed something we could use..." Yugi said, taking his pack from his back, and opening it up. After several minutes of removing items one by one, he finally pulled out a deep blue tunic. "What's this?" he asked. Yami examined it closely, running his fingers over the material. "It is..." he said. "A tunic made from the skin of a Great White." Yugi nearly dropped it in disgust. Yami smiled. "This solves our problem." he said brightly. Seto frowned. "And how does it do that, Pharaoh? It's a tunic." he said.  
  
Yami smirked. "With your permission, Yugi." he said to his young aibou. Yugi shrugged, and held up the strange item of clothing to Yami. The older boy took it, and carefully pulled it down over Yugi's head, carefully doing up the belt at his koi's waist. "Watch." He took a few steps back. Yugi blinked, unsure of what was supposed to happen, until he exhaled.  
  
As he went to take another breath, he found that he couldn't fill his lungs with much-needed air, no matter what he did. The wind felt very cold around his neck. "Yami, what's happening?" he wheezed out, clutching his throat. Yami smiled at him. "Come on." He bent down to pick Yugi up, before walking towards the sea, and dropping him in with a huge splash. Ryou's eyes widened in concern when Yugi did not get up out of the water.  
  
"Well done, Yami, you've killed your aibou!" Seto laughed. Yami turned, and shook his head. "No I haven't" he said, pointing at the water. Yugi's hair and eyes were peeking up out of the blue water. His skin was strangely blue- green, and his eyes glittered with amusement. "I'm a fish!" he exclaimed in a water-garbled voice. "Not quite." said Yami. He opened his own pack, and put his own peculiar tunic on carefully. "Come on then! We haven't got all day!" he said in an amused voice, looking at the confused looks on his friends' faces. He splashed out into deeper water, Yugi following him.  
  
Ryou shrugged and pulled out his tunic. "What have we got to lose?" he said quietly, putting the tunic on, and following the Puzzle duo into the water. "Oh, just my dignity..." Seto said, having to take his trenchcoat off before he could put the unusual garment on, and going hesistantly out to sea.  
  
As Yami saw the others approach, he duck-dived under the water's surface, closely followed by his aibou. As the other joined them, they had to take a moment to fully understand what had happened.  
  
All of them had lost the ability to breath above water, but had managed to grow gills on their necks so as to be able to breath underwater. They were all blue-green colour as well now, but Yami's tanned skin had somehow become more blue than the others, so it was hard to tell where the tunic began on him. Ryou was amused by the fact that they had webbed fingers, Yugi was interested in his legs, which had somehow had lost their shoes, and had frog's feet attached to them instead of his regular feet. Seto was immensely bemused by all of this. "Tell me this wears off, Yami." He said, a stream of bubbles issuing from his mouth. "OK." Yami said calmly. "You'll return to normal as soon at you take the Umi tunic off." "Good..." Seto muttered.  
  
"How come you can swim now?" Yugi asked suddenly, looking at Yami, who was floating casually in the water, flicking his froggy feet now and then so as to stay in the same place. Yami looked at him, and having to brush away his unruly bangs, which had decided to drift annoyingly in front of his eyes. "This tunic makes you able to swim, breathe, speak and see clearly underwater. Of course, slight... modifications have to be make to the human body to make this possible."  
  
"So why am I green?" Ryou asked, looking at his hands. "Because, trust me, it looks immensely freaky in normal skin colour. And Kaiba makes a good frog." Yami answered. Seto glared at him darkly. "Aren't we here to rescue Bakura?" Yugi piped up before Seto could strangle Yami.  
  
The Millennium Ring floated up in front of Ryou. It glowed, and its pointers indicated the direction. "Let's go!" Yugi said, kicking his legs, and swimming off in the direction the Ring pointed. "Wait for me, aibou!" Yami called, swimming after him.  
  
"Under the sea... under the sea... things so much hotter, under the water, take it from me..." Yugi's playful voice floated back to them. 


	18. Challenge 4: Truth

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
Pan: I have received new inspiration for this! Woohoo!  
  
S. Chensu and Luff: Ah, the idea for the whole underwater thingy came from a cross between the Zora Tunic of Legend of Zelda, which allowed Link to breathe underwater, and the Gillyweed in Harry Potter. Seasoned with a small bit of my own demented imagination.  
  
Two reviewers said something about Seto being afraid of frogs... well, it just seemed an unusual thing to be afraid of! I mean, everyone was probably afraid of the crocodiles and whatnot, and it just seemed funny. Heh.  
  
And 'Under The Sea' was theonly song I could think of at 11pm that night.  
  
~  
  
Yugi found a new joy in being a kind of human-fish. He had managed to grasp the technique in swimming with his unusual pair of legs and he kicked them swim great speed. Several times, the others called him to slow down, so that they could catch up.  
  
Seto was enjoying it least of all. He swam quite slowly, his logical mind unable to comprehend the peculiar method. Ryou was very unsure of being in the water, but swam diligently, with a decent amount of speed. Yami, however, was having nearly as much fun as his slightly hyperactive aibou. Having never been able to swim before, and having some very nasty encounters with water, he was happy to be able to move about so freely under the water. Even happier when Yugi called for his help.  
  
"Hey! Get off of me! Shoo! YAMI, HELP!" Yugi yelled. As Yami caught up with the distressed boy, he laughed to see a group of Enchanting Mermaids floating around Yugi, examining him from all angles. The pink-tailed females giggled at what they saw to be a funny froggy-fish-boy. For five whole minutes, Yami watched the Mermaids poke Yugi around with great amusement, all the while Yugi shouting. "Don't you float there and laugh, Yami! OW! Come help me! Onegai! GET OFF!"  
  
But, in the end, Yami swam up to them. "Go away." he said simply. The Mermaids looked at him, and giggled, recognising him as Pharaoh, but finding his appearence quite humorous. "I said go away." Yami repeated. The Enchanting Mermaids smiled, and kissed Yugi on the cheeks, one by one, and swimming away into the dark depths. Yugi blushed, the green-blue of his skin changing to a very strange colour indeed.  
  
"Alright, aibou?" Yami asked with a smirk. "Yes..." Yugi answered slyly. "No 'fun' for a week for you though." Yami pouted. "Aww, so not fair!" he complained. "I'm sorry, koi! Really sorry! Please forgive me!" Yugi shook his head. "Nope!" Yami continued pleading until the other two caught up to them, at which point, he promptly stopped.  
  
"We must be nearly there..." Ryou said. The Millennium Ring was glowing intensely. "You idiots are blind!" Seto exclaimed. "Look over there!" He raised a hand to point, but ended up waving it in the general direction of what he meant. It is not easy to point with webbed fingers. They all looked where he directed.  
  
There was a large, white marble palace suspended in the water. It glowed with an eerie light, shining so brightly that Yami and Yugi wondered why they had not noticed it before. The doors were flung wide open, inviting them to enter. They swam towards it, slowly and cautiously. Yami was the first to pass through the door - he landed with a painful thump just inside, on the floor. He frowned, confused, but hastened to pull off his Umi tunic. He got up, and turned to the others. "There's some kind of forcefield to keep the water out." he called. His voice sounded distant to Yugi, as it had to pass through water to reach his ears. He tumbled through the doorway next, the dry air a sudden shock to him. Yami helped him up, and pulled the blue tunic off of his aibou. Yugi took a deep breath, relieved to be able to breathe normally again. As he recovered he looked up at Yami, and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yami asked. Yugi grinned. "You're still blue!" he giggled. Yami glanced down at his hands. It was beginning to return to its normal colour, but, as Yugi said, it was still blue. Ryou and Seto landed more carefully inside the door. "Glad that's over..." Seto muttered, taking off his tunic and throwing it to one side.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou called. "Bakura, are you here?" His voice echoed back to him, but no reply accompanied it. The quiet boy frowned in frustration. "He's here, Ryou." Yami told him quietly. "You can sense him out." Ryou nodded, and looked at the Millennium Ring. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the pointers began to spin, until all five pointed up the grand flight of stairs before him.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou cried, sprinting ahead of the others. "Ryou, wait!" Yami shouted. "Fuck you." Ryou muttered, and kept running forward. Yami frowned. "Please, Ryou, just hang on a moment!" he said, shocked that he had heard such foul words comes from Ryou's mouth. Ryou turned, and shouted back. "You've never been away from your other half like this! You've been split up before, but your minds were still connected! I can't even feel Bakura in my mind, and you expect me to wait?!"  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "This Realm... is... Envy..." he said quietly. Yugi looked at Ryou. "Please, Ryou, what Yami means is that it could be dangerous..." he said pleadingly. "Sure, sure, you don't understand how this feels..." Ryou said sarcastically. "You've never had to be away from Yami..."  
  
Before anyone knew what had happened, Yugi had run up to Ryou, and was holding the albino boy by the collar. "Look, Ryou," he hissed angrily. "Sure, I've never had to be away from Yami. So what? At least Bakura could remember who he was! I've gone through so much with my-mou-hitori-no-boku, just so he can remember his real name. Do you envy me now, Ryou?!" Yugi's eyes narrowed almost enough to resemble Yami's. "Answer me! Do you envy me for having to face off against Pegasus, with my soul on the line? Do you envy me for having to stare down Ra himself? Do you envy me for being beaten, bruised, battered, insulted, hurt, scared, threatened, and all manner of other things, just to find out that Yami's name is Atemu? Hmm?"  
  
Yugi suddenly let go of Ryou. "I-I'm sorry..." he stammered quietly. "Thank you..." Ryou murmured back. "I should be the one apologizing."  
  
"It's great that you guys are being friendly and all, but I for one would like to get home as soon as possible. Can we please get a move on?" Seto said in his ever sarcastically polite voice. Yami rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he muttered. Seto followed him as they walked towards the stairs after the two hikaris.  
  
The flight of stairs was not particulary high, nor did it take them long to climb it. As they reached the top, all the lights in the building turned off, except for the one right in front of them. It was a blue glow, and didn't give an immense amount of light.  
  
Before them was a glass box, twice Yami's height, with a door cut out of the front. It was from within this that the light came. On its back wall, the form of Bakura hung unconcious by chains shackled about his wrists. His head fell forward onto his chest, long white hair falling unruly over his face. His arms were stained with rivulets of blood coursing down from his wrists, where the manacles had dug into the skin almost to the bone. His black shirt hung limply over his form, slashed and torn.  
  
"Ahh!" Ryou ran towards the door. "STOP!" Yami shouted, a second too late. Ryou was thrown backwards by an unseen force guarding the door. "Wh-what?" Ryou said, getting slowly to his feet.  
  
"Ryou Bakura." a female voice said. A girl, just like the other Guardians jumped down from the top of the box. She wore an aqua-blue jacket, and had white-blond hair, but her eyes were blank - she was being possessed. Yami growled darkly, turning his eyes to where his own darker was standing atop the box. "Yugiou..." he said. "What do you want this time?"  
  
Yugiou smirked. "Only your aibou, Pharaoh." he said. Yami's eyes widened, and he instinctively pulled Yugi closer to him. "You won't take him away from me!" the young Pharaoh said calmly. "I don't intend to take him." Yugiou said, mildly amused. "I intend to win him. If Ryou Bakura cannot complete the Challenge that my little puppet, Mayi, will set, I will win Yugi." Yami's eyes narrowed in anger. "You can't bargain for my Yugi!" he shouted. "You will never have him!"  
  
Yugiou glanced at Yugi, his dark heart melting in sight of those glimmering amethyst eyes. For a brief moment, every emotion he felt towards the young Light was displayed openly on his face. Only a brief moment, but enough for Yami to see. "You... you love Yugi, don't you?" he said in blantant disbelief. Yugiou looked away irefully. Yugi looked up at him. "Admit it if you do." he said quietly. Yami looked down at him in surprise. "Yugi, I thought..."  
  
"I do, I do, Yami! I just need to know..." Yugi smiled softly. Yugiou glared at the short boy. "FINE then. Listen: I love you! Are you happy?" he yelled. "Very much so." Yugi said brightly. Yami pouted in jealousy. Yugi was HIS koi...  
  
"Just set me the Challenge, Yugiou..." Ryou said slowly. "Mayi!" Yugiou said, without looking at Ryou. The aqua-clothed girl spoke. "Ryou Bakura... In your own Realm, you are well known for your gentle nature." Ryou frowned in confusion - this was not like the other Challenges. Mayi continued. "So there is no reason for you to prove to me your Charity trait. Envy is not a trait to be proven, so simply answer me this." She paused. "Why are you worthy of the Ring Realm prize?"  
  
"Er... er..." Ryou stammered. Yugi looked at him, and opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was gone.  
  
"Please answer quickly." Mayi said in her dull voice.  
  
Ryou's mouth hung open for a second, before he spoke quietly. "I cannot answer. I do not know if I am worthy, let alone why."  
  
The Millennium Ring glowed brightly around his neck. Inside the glass box, the chains disappeared, and Bakura fell to the floor. "You have passed." Mayi said. She blinked, and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Yugiou jumped down, and stalked over to face Yami. "I still hold all the cards..." he said harshly. Yami smirked. "All except one." he replied, holding Yugi close to him. Yugiou narrowed his eyes. "Prepare yourself for the Puzzle Realm. I will be waiting. Waiting to kill you." His form dissolved, leaving Yugi to hug Yami tightly.  
  
Mayi bowed deeply to Yami, and then to Ryou. "Thank you for freeing me. All I remember is the True Guardian returning, locked away in ice, and then nothing until now." she said politely. "True Guardian?" Ryou said curiously.  
  
"Me." Bakura stood up shakily, and walked towards the door that led out of his glass box prison. "Something Yami never bothered to mention. Mayi is only a temporary Guardian; I'm the real one." He looked around at them all. "Pharaoh..." he murmured, his eyes half closed. "Care to explain why you are blue?" Yami's eyes opened wide. "Still?!" he said in surprise. Yugi looked up. "Yep! Blue, blue, blue."  
  
Yami sighed. "Ryou, you need no longer stay in these Realms; I can send you home now, if you wish." he said. "I don't want you in danger because of us." Ryou frowned slightly. "I trust that I will be allowed home after I've returned this stupid thing to Malik?" Seto asked, holding up the Millennium Rod. Yami nodded. "Yes, yes, Kaiba, but you need to visit the Rod Realm first. Ryou, Bakura, do you wish to return home?" he said quickly.  
  
"Can't let you have all the glory, Pharaoh." Bakura said slowly. "I'm staying. Besides, you may need more help in the magical department. Ryou, you go home." Ryou's chocolate coloured eyes widened. "I'm staying if you're staying, Bakura!" he objected. "I'm not going to sit and worry about you all at home!" "Fine." Yami flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "You all stay."  
  
"Hold on!" Mayi said. A flick of her wrist, and a card bearing the Millennium Ring appeared in her hand. She bowed again as she presented it to Ryou. Ryou blushed, and studied the card. "Thank you..." he murmured.  
  
The temporary Guardian straightened up. "You must be prepared to fight in the Rod Realm." she said. "For it's darker influence is Anger. But... your enemies will not always be outsiders." The glass box dissolved into a pool of water. "Jump in, and restore the realms! Ra's blessings on you all!" she smiled brightly. Bakura and Ryou jumped in first, followed by a reluctant Seto. Mayi stopped Yami as he was about to follow them. "Good luck, Pharaoh." she said. "Never lose faith in the light."  
  
Yami smiled gently. "Thank you." he said quietly, feeling for Yugi's hand. "Ready?" he asked his young aibou. "Always." Yugi replied. The pair lept into the water.  
  
"The light is all that can stop the dark." Mayi said sadly. 


	19. Challenge 5: No Love Lost

Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness  
  
The water was refreshingly cool on their skin as they descended through it. The light above gradually grew fainter, and fainter, and they were in total darkness for a few moments, until a red glow shone up from beneath them. They left the cool water to fall into the burning heat of a lava-filled cave.  
  
"Too hot..." Yugi murmured. "Not good..." His cheeks were already flushed from the sweltering heat. "We need to do this one fast." Bakura said. "Before we all bake in here." "Yes," Yami said, looking around. "But where do we start?"  
  
Around them, a maze of paths spread out, separated by the lava. They all branched off into five different caves adjoined to the one they were in. "Five caves," said Seto. "Five of us." "You're suggesting we split up?" said Ryou. "But what if we get lost in here?" "We've got no other choice." Seto said. "I won't leave my hikari!" Yami said suddenly. Seto turned to meet the young Pharaoh's fiery eyes with an icy glare. "Do as you will, Yami, but the longer we sit here arguing about it, the less time we have for searching! None of us can stand this heat for long!" he said. "I can't force you to leave Yugi, but it would be best for all of us if we make a descision now." Yami opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"Yami, it's alright!" Yugi said. Yami turned to face him, eyes wide. "I-I don't want to leave you alone..." he said slowly. Ryou whispered to the others. "Let's get going while they decide." He pushed Seto and Bakura off in separate directions, and taking another path himself.  
  
Yugi stood on tiptoes, and kissed Yami on the lips. "I'm never alone." he said. "We remain connected, no matter how far apart we are. I will be fine." "The heat will fade the connection slightly." Yami said slowly. "But I do believe in you. I will see you later, koi." Somewhat unwillingly, Yami turned, and made off down the path that was closest to him. Yugi smiled, and took the last path.  
  
==  
  
"Shit!" Bakura swore loudly. "It's a dead end!" He was faced with a solid rock wall, completely unpassable. Growling in his throat, he turned to go back to the junction of all five paths, and follow down the one that Ryou had taken.  
  
=  
  
Seto was relieved, as he seemed to be moving away from the heat. The area he was in was getting steadily cooler as he walked. Soon, the sound of dripping water reached his ears. "Surely there can't be any water here..." he muttered. Turning a corner, he found a damp cave, with a wide mouth letting daylight in. When he looked over his shoulder, he could hardly see the entrance to the hot cave.  
  
"High Priest? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. A red- clothed girl stood at the mouth of the cave. "Amiy?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Yes, but I thought you were going on to the next Realms!" she said. "We did!" Seto exclaimed. "We were inside a lava cave, and we all split up to follow separate paths, and mine ended up here!" He pointed at where he had emerged from - but the path was gone. Amiy cocked her head to one side. "It must have been a slight waver in the alignment of the Realms." she said, inspecting the place that Seto had pointed to. "Gone now."  
  
"But then, I can't get back!" Seto said. "Of course you can." Amiy smiled. "But you'll have to go into the volcano again, through the Ring Realm again, and back into the Rod Realm." "How did you know which Realm I was in?" Seto asked curiously. "Oh, we know the natures of all the other Realms." Amiy led him out of the cave, and started to climb up the mountain again. "You can describe a Realm, and I'll know which one it is." Seto nodded, annoyed that he had to go through all that again.  
  
==  
  
Yugi turned a corner on his path. It seemed like he had been walking forever, and he couldn't feel Yami nearby at all. "He meant what he said about the heat fading the connection..." Yugi muttered. "I can't hear his thoughts at all, and usually I can..."  
  
"Yugi!" a voice called. The short duelist found himself in a huge chamber, with three paths, two stretching around the sides, and one short one into the middle. Hung from the high ceiling, with a pool of lava below it, was a iron cage. Inside it sat a sandy-haired boy. "Malik!" Yugi called back. "I'm glad you're OK!"  
  
"Where are the others?" Malik asked loudly, looking around. "We all split up.They all went down different paths. I don't know exactly where they are." Yugi smiled, a little sadly. "I'm sure they'll find us sooner or later." "I hope so. This cage is magical, it can't be broken without some really strong magic, like Yami's. I don't really fancy my chances if they don't turn up, because this cage has been lowering by about a quarter of a metre every five hours." Malik said. Yugi frowned. "I'm sure they won't be long. I would call Yami, but our link's been weakened by the heat. I can't hear him." he said.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi, I'm here!" Yugi turned to see Yami walking down one of the side paths. "Yami!" Yugi cried joyfully, running over into his darker's arms. "I was really worried, I couldn't hear you at all!" he said quickly. Yami smiled down at him. "It's okay. I'm here now, but don't be surprised if we still can't hear each other through the connection. The heat's too high for the magic to pass through easily." he said softly.  
  
"Okay, okay, can I please get down from here now!?" Malik called. Yami looked up at him. "I'll need Bakura's help." he stated simply. "Why?! Your magic could easily disspell the cage!" Malik replied in surprise. "Yes, but if I were to disspell the cage, you would fall into that lava. I need Bakura to catch you." Yami replied, very matter-of-factly. "Alright..." Malik muttered.  
  
Yami turned his attention to the boy still clinging onto his waist. He leaned down to kiss the boy on the forehead. "How did you get here?" Yugi asked. "You didn't come the same way I did." "I guess my path also came here." Yami said, a little too quickly. "No point worrying about that now; I'm here, that's all that matters." Yugi smiled, and hugged Yami closer.  
  
"YUGI!!!" a voice behind him exclaimed. The small boy let go of Yami, and turned around to see  
  
Yami.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" Yugi stuttered in shock. "Yugi, that's Yugiou!" the newly arrived Yami said quickly. "Don't believe him!" the other Yami said. "He's lying. I'm the real one." "No you're not!" "Yes I am!" "NO you're not!" "YES I am!" The two argued loudly, until one of them said "Prove it."  
  
"How do you expect me to prove it?" the other asked. "You can't!" the one who said 'prove it' jeered. "You can't, and that proves that I'm Yami." "Well then, you prove it!" the other shouted. They waited in silence. "See? Neither can you!" The arguement continued in this fashion for nearly five minutes, until Yugi shouted. "SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Both looked at him. "Look, I know Yami better than anyone. I will be able to tell which one of you is my Yami, and which is Yugiou trying to trick me." Yugi said boldly. "Fine." both replied in unison.  
  
"It can be your Challenge!" A girl giggled, appearing on the path. She wore a coat like all the other Guardians, only her one was hot pink. She was armed with a bow and arrows, all of her arrows having stone heads. "What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm Myai, the Guardian of this Realm." she said. "And I will set the Challenge to win the Rod Realm, and win your friends safety." Yugi sighed. "I accept."  
  
"Ok then. Your Challenge is this; you must work out which one of these pair is the REAL Pharaoh, and which is Yugiou, with only three questions. And you may not ask them to perform any magic to help you choose."  
  
Yugi took a deep breath.  
  
==  
  
"You will have to catch up with your friends quickly." Amiy said, as they reached the top of the volcano. "You will have to use the portal that the Ring Realm Guardian opened for you." "The pool in the underwater palace?" Seto inquired. "Yes, if that's how you originally got into the Rod Realm. But be fast; if your friends move on to the final Realm before you get back, you may never catch up, because you won't know where the portal is. The Guardians are really strict about that; they must only reveal the portal to those who win the Realm. They won't tell you where it is, if the Realm has already been won." Amiy explained. "Good luck." Seto nodded to her, stepping forward, and leaping into the depths of the volcano crater.  
  
He once again landed on the sandy beach in the Ring Realm. Growling in annoyance, he pulled out the Umi tunic that he had decided to put back in his bag, even after discarding it. Good thing that I did, he thought as he tugged it over his head, and splashed out into the water.  
  
He swam for about ten minutes before realizing that he had no idea where he was going. Floating still, and emitting bubbles in irritation, he waited for one of the Water-attribute monsters of the ocean to swim by so that he could ask directions. The first creature he saw was a Hyosube; a cross between a newt, a frog and a turtle, with oddly human hair. He immediately asked it for directions to the underwater palace, and the Hyosube bubbled at him, obviously unable to respond in a language Seto could understand. However, the creature seemed able to understand Seto, and he pointed in the general direction. Seto actually thanked it before swimming off. "I'm getting soft..." he muttered.  
  
==  
  
"Three questions... three questions..." Yugi pondered. The two Yami's looked at him patiently, while Myai was apparently bored, and was trying to flirt with Malik, who certainly wasn't in the mood for that. "Do hurry up." Myai said. "I have other creatures to deep-fry." "Hey!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
"Right... my first question..." Yugi began, trying to think of a question that only Yami would know the answer to. "Exactly how many cards are in my main deck?" "Forty-six." the two Yami's replied in unison. "Correct..." Yugi murmured. "Come on, Yugi!" Malik called, trying to encourage the short boy. Yugi fell silent again for several minutes, despondently trying to think of something. "What's the expiration date on the cheese in the refridgerator that I had to warn Yami not to eat?" he said in desperation. "3rd May, 1996." they both answered. Both Malik and Myai screwed up their noses at that. "Eww, Yugi, why don't you throw it out?" Myai asked. "Because I think throwing it out could be classed as murder by now..." Yugi answered.  
  
"Yugi, listen! Yugiou will know everything that Yami knows! It's no use asking them questions like that!" Malik called. "You'll have to think harder!" Yugi frowned in concentration. "What am I going to ask?" he murmured. "And NO! That's not one of my questions!" He shot a look at Myai. "Well, duh, I'm not that stupid!" she said. Yugi noticed for the first time that Myai had blonde hair, unlike the other Guardians, who all had dark coloured hair. 'Explains plenty...'Yugi thought.  
  
Streams of ideas rushed through his brain as he tried to think what to ask. If he didn't figure it out this time, he was sunk, and he'd lose the Realm. He couldn't do that. He would let Yami down so badly...  
  
==  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed, as he met his darker coming down the path towards him. "My path was a dead end." Bakura explained quickly. "So is this one." Ryou said. "We've got to find the others; maybe they've found Malik already!"  
  
"Let's hope." Bakura said, turning quickly down the path.  
  
==  
  
"No time to explain, nice seeing you again, bye bye!" Seto said quickly, on meeting the Ring Realm's guardian, polishing the floor. He threw off the Umi tunic as he ran up the stairs towards the portal. "Nice to see you again too, High Priest..." Mayi said, as Seto jumped through the portal. She shrugged, and returned to her task.  
  
==  
  
Bakura and Ryou quickly reached the midpoint of all the paths again. They looked at the paths - they had no idea which one to take.  
  
"I know! What if you use..." Ryou's sentence was cut short, as something flattened both him and Bakura.  
  
"Oww..." Seto murmured. "'Ow' yourself, jerk, get off of me!" Bakura yelled. Seto only just realised that he was sitting on the Ring duo. He jumped up quickly. "Sorry..." he muttered.  
  
"I was going to say, 'what if you use the Ring?'" Ryou said quickly. Bakura smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that!? We needn't have split up!" He quickly set the Ring's magic to work, and it led them away down the path that Yugi had taken.  
  
==  
  
Yugi bit his lip in concentration. "Please hurry up..." Myai said, beginning to get annoyed with the long periods of silence. Malik quietly gave Yugi some encouragement, and the two 'Yami's watched the small duelist with anxious eyes.  
  
Yugi looked up. "I've got it." he said. "Ask then..." one Yami said quickly.  
  
"You HAVE to answer this one at a time. And listen well. For each of you, if I chose the other, and not you, what would your reaction be?" He smiled softly. "You first." He pointed to one of them randomly. "I-I don't know..." the 'Yami' he had chosen said. "I-I'd be devastated... I don't know what I'd do without you..."  
  
"Now..." Yugi began, directing his attention to the other. "You...?"  
  
The other was trying to hold back tears, tears that stubbornly refused to be held back. Yugi frowned slightly. "You can't answer, can you?" he said slowly. The one he had asked shook his head sadly, tears flicking off of his cheeks as he did. "You're my life..." he murmured quietly. "I would die..."  
  
"Then it's you!" Yugi said joyfully. "You're Yami!"  
  
"Very good, Yugi!" Myai said, clapping slowly. "You've won the Realm." Yugiou growled deep in his throat. "You've only got one Realm left. Believe me, there, you won't be so lucky!" He turned, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Yugi stuck his tongue out cheekily at the dissipating smoke, and then looked at Yami.  
  
His ruby eyes glistened with tears that continued to fall. Yugi ran towards him, and wrapped his arms about his koi's waist. "Yami, onegai, stop crying?" he asked, looking up into the damp eyes of the young Pharaoh. "I can't..." Yami said slowly. "I got so scared I'd lose you..." "You're so silly!" Yugi exclaimed. "I know you too well. You shouldn't have been so afraid."  
  
A glowing card floated before Yugi's eyes. He took it, and it changed to display the Millennium Rod. "You win." Myai said. She snapped her fingers, and Malik appeared next to Yami and Yugi, free from the cage. As this happened, Bakura, Ryou and Seto came running into the chamber. "Hi!" Ryou said breathlessly. The glow of the Ring dulled, and it fell clinking against Bakura's chest.  
  
"Now that you are all here, I will send you on." Myai said. "But, I shall not send you straight into the final Realm quite yet. I will send you to a waypoint - a sort of miniature Realm between Realms. There, you can rest, and there will be food, and the like." Yugi turned away from Yami, and bowed politely. "Thank you for everything, Myai." he said. Myai smiled. "It's alright. Free my Realm of Anger, onegai, save the Seven Realms." She clicked her fingers again, and the group disappeared.  
  
==  
  
Pan: Phew! Sorry it took so long; this went through two rewrites before I got it just right! 


End file.
